


Backwards

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends to Lovers, Brief Domestic Abuse, DameRey, DamereyDaily2020, Described Past Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Georgian Era, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Passionate kisses, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Protective Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Poe, True Love, eventual canoodling, marriage of protection, one bed tropes, reading of chapter warnings is advised, recovery/healing from assault, swimming tropes, well deserved canoodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Set in 1790, Rey and Poe are best friends, growing up on adjacent farms. Poe is the anchor and helper for Rey in all things.When Ben Kenobi, Rey's father, makes a deal for her hand with an unsavory man, she does NOT want to marry him.Turning to her only friend for help, what does he do?Poe has loved her for as long as he can remember, he's waited patiently till she came of age, but the right time to tell her hasn't happened. Rey thinks Poe only married her to protect her. A series of events bring out their true feelings.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 380
Kudos: 190
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	1. The Life Saving Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the DamereyDaily2020 prompt from March 23rd:  
> "Our fates are sealed. But I think we have one move left: We can try."
> 
> Set in the 1790s. Right on the cusp of the Georgian and Regency Eras.  
> A time when marriages were business transactions.
> 
> Important terms to note:
> 
> -stays: a corset warn by the women of the working class for back support during the normal work of the day (it laces in the front, in fact most dresses also laced in the front at that time too I believe)
> 
> disclaimer:  
> I currently have limited Jane Austen rendering skills. So this in my own style of writing. I have desperately tried to do my research for types of speech used during this time period. Characters will be using parts of speech that may or may not have been used back then. Such as contractions like "won't, don't" or "alright" etc..
> 
> I definitely have more chapters planned and I'm pretty excited about this! <3 Lets begin shall we?
> 
> Friendly warning:  
> Reading of chapter warnings is advised. Some elements of the story are heavier. It's intentional as part of the themes I chose for this narrative.  
> If at any point you need to stop reading, please feel free to do so. I will not be offended. I don't want anyone to be triggered. <3  
> 

_No, dear God, no._ Rey’s mind is racing. She flattens herself against the side of the house, breathing hard. Peering around the corner she sees her father shake hands with that horrid man, Mr. Hux.

Her heart is plummeting, churning, she wants to vomit. _This can’t be happening._

But it is.

She turns and barrels down the path, the sun is setting, golden light is stabbing through treetops in the thick forest. Her stays is too tight for her erratic breathing. She loosens the threads as she runs, gasping for air. Her petticoat catches and rips on a rogue spray of thorns. 

Poe will be finishing up work in the fields, she doesn’t know to who else she can turn.

The rake splits clumps of mud, the earth is soft after yesterday’s rain. Poe wipes his cheek, smearing earth, pausing to take in the pink of the sunset; He jabs his rake into the ground and leans on it staring at the swirling colors above him.

“Poe!” Rey’s voice echoes across the field as she runs towards him.

“Rey!” He smiles warmly and waves but it fades rapidly as she comes into view, sobbing.

Throwing down his rake and ripping off his gloves he runs to meet her. She crashes into him, he hugs her for a moment before pulling back to assess the problem.

“What is it?” he asks in earnest, holding her shoulders, taking in her disheveled appearance. She can’t answer, overcome with sobs.

“Are you injured?” He presses, she shakes her head.

“Did someone hurt you?” Horror flashes through his eyes. Rey shakes her head again. She’s feeling guilty now, it’s none of those things.

In fact, it’s so much worse.

“Prepare yourself for something dreadful!” she exclaims, attempting to soothe her breath. “Papa...H-he-he,” She’s sputtering between sobs. Heaving a great breath she pushes it out, “He just gave me away. He made a deal with Hux. I am to be married.”

Poe’s heart sinks with dread, his eyes wild. “No.” He breaths.

“Yes, I saw it just now.” She cries.

“Hux is vile.” Poe growls.

She grips Poe’s cream shirt, damp with sweat from the day’s work, “Poe, I can’t marry him. Please help me!” She begs, even though she knows there’s nothing he can do. Women are property to be traded, marriages are business transactions.

It’s then he realizes there is one thing he _can_ do.

He had hoped one day to make an offer to Rey’s father for her hand. The wooing part hadn’t happened yet though, she’s only just come of age. They were only friends. It would be all backwards. But there really wasn’t another way to save Rey from a lifetime of misery with Hux.

“Rey,” He softens his grip on her shoulders, “There is something we can do.” He swallows.

“What?” She pleads.

“If I go to your father now, and tell him that I’ve already given you my mother’s ring-”

“No, Poe, I won’t let you do that, I know you’ve been saving that-.” 

“Rey, listen to me.” He’s practically shaking her, “There is no other way.” His voice is grave. 

“I won’t let you throw away your life for me.” She argues.

“I won’t let you throw away _yours_!” He lashes out. His temper, always his greatest folly.

Poe’s already lifted the chain from his neck, unclasping it, pulling the silver band off.

“No...You can’t.” Rey says bewildered, she steps away, guilt flooding her.

He grips her forearm pulling her back. 

“Rey” His voice is gentle, “I’ve known you your whole life. I know you’ll be miserable with that repulsive man and I cannot let it happen. Not on my watch. I haven’t got much, but I’ve got my father’s farm, it’ll be hard work, but you’ll be comfortable; And I’ll treat you as my equal.” He finishes sternly, hefting the ring in his hand, holding it up to her nose, reading her face in earnest.


	2. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Rey accept Poe's ring?
> 
> They have a little stroll as the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk age difference:  
> Poe 33  
> Rey 21
> 
> Keeping these chapters shorter, I find it's easier to dig in to the meat of it.
> 
> Engagement rings weren't wildly popular in England in the 1790s, it was just barely becoming a thing.(I'll talk more about location later, btw)
> 
> The point of view will trade between Rey and Poe throughout the story.
> 
> Important terms to note:
> 
> -Stays: a corset warn by the women of the working class for back support during the normal work of the day (it laces in the front, in fact most dresses also laced in the front at that time too I believe)
> 
> -'Run-goods' means virginity. I think you'll get a kick out of the use of this word, lol.
> 
> -Neckerchief: a shawl worn by women, for modesty, to cover shoulders and tops of cleavage. It tucks into the front of the stays.
> 
> -The putrid throat. A common sickness during the time period. A very nasty thing, some people died from it.
> 
> Really feeling excited about this story. I think I'll enjoy writing it, I hope you all enjoy reading it! <3

It isn’t romantic, it’s a lifesaving gesture. One Rey knows is irreversible. Poe is kind, he’s worked for her father for as long as she can remember. Even when Poe took over his father’s farm, he still made time to help a few days a week. She’s been friends with him forever. 

“Please.” He barely whispers, still holding the ring up to her nose.

She sees something in his eyes that she hasn’t seen before. Something she doesn’t recognize, and it’s terrifying but it increases her faith in him.

“I...I....” She trusts Poe. Somehow a future with him doesn’t seem bad. “...Yes.” She nods her reply weakly.

Relief fills Poe’s eyes, he takes her hand and gently slides the ring in place. He holds her hands, they are gentle, giving a little squeeze and comforting smile for solidarity. Rey smiles back, tears of relief pouring on her face. 

“There,” He nods, drying her tears. “You don’t have to marry Hux.”

“Thank you, Poe.” her breath evening out.

He hugs her tight for a moment “Of course” he whispers. 

He peels back and wipes his hands on his trousers, then smooths his short lush curls. “Come here,” He pulls her in and begins re-lacing the tangled thread of her stays. “We don’t want your father thinking I took your ‘ _run goods_ ’.”

She laughs at that, he grins fondly as he brings the whale-boned contraption snug around her torso. He’s clearly trying to lighten her mood. 

Babbling on, he folds the string in and out, his fingers brushing against her as he works; he reminds her that these torture devices are going out of style and she doesn’t have to wear them any more if she doesn’t want to.

This touch would be considered improper by most, but she never had a mother or a maid or a governess to help her when she was small. Just Poe and her Father. Poe became her helper in all things, he can even tie up her hair. No one cares a jot about it, he’s like a brother to her.

“Too tight, love?” His hands pause.

“No, just right.” Somehow she’s keenly more aware of his fingers than she has been previous times. Especially when he knots the top lace and tucks the extra thread into her bosom.

“Good,” He pats her waist, surveying his handiwork, “let’s go to your father.” 

He gathers his gloves and rake, setting them in his cart of tools. After a moment of consideration, he leaves the cart for tomorrow. He’ll be seeding the field that he’s spent the day preparing. He takes Rey’s hand and leads her to the path. 

As she follows him, she tucks stray pieces of her hair back, the wind whipping them out of her bun again. She seldom bothers with a bonnet, or a neckerchief--too restricting--however immodest. Poe never seems to mind her untamed appearance.

He is murmuring to himself as they walk through the tall grass. fireflies sputter to life and pepper the fields.

“What are you doing?” She asks, curious.

“Trying to recall my assets, I’ll need to make a gift to your father.” Poe hates to think of a marriage as a union where women are traded, like cattle. 

She nods and falls into step next to him, the light in the sky is turning purple now, and the stars are blinking through the fading light of the sun. They turn right and step out of the tall grass onto a dirt road. How many times had they walked this path together? Thousands? It’s a quiet winding dirt road, just wide enough for a carriage, along the coast. Cliffs to their right, the roaring ocean below. Two miles in length, it connects the Dameron and Kenobi farms.

This time it feels different though. She is to be Poe’s _wife_ . It’s a strange thought. She feels a nervous swell fill her chest. _What is marriage like? Will I be happy?_ She studies his face, taking notice of his strong jaw, muscled arms, and the way his rump sits in his brown trousers. His form is familiar to her but she never really noticed just how handsome he is. He catches her staring.

“What is it, love?” He asks, eyeing her, suspicious.

“I was just thinking how ugly you look.” She flashes an impish grin to cover her nerves.

Poe grunts and playfully scoops her up and over his shoulder. Rey shrieks with delight and squirms.

“You dare insult your future husband?” He proclaims over his shoulder.

“Put me down! I’ve got to save the worms!” 

He obliges, knowing she always enjoys worm rescuing after a rain like yesterday’s. She crouches down, gathering worms as she walks along the path; carefully placing each one out of the way of certain death-by-smush. Poe helps her, pointing out the ones she’s missed. 

Rey finds her nerves easing, she knows at least a marriage to Poe would include laughter. Poe has a playfulness about him. He holds on to her hand, his palm is warm against hers and it’s comforting. 

The path leads them through woods and then out once more on to the fields, it slants up and the house comes into view, with glowing windows on the first floor. Whinnies and huffs can be heard from the barn. Weeds lick the house in the breeze, and the smell of fresh bread and stew waft into the air.

Poe looks at Rey, she’s so young, just barely one and twenty. He had kept his feelings in check, not stirring them up until she came of age, given their unique circumstances; he helped raise her. Taught her to read and write; cared for her when her father worked the fields. He was hoping to court her, and do things properly before he made an offer. But there is no time. He will have to try to earn her affection after they marry. Everything feels so backwards, he hates the idea of Rey feeling forced or trapped.

He gently stops her in front of the house before they enter the gate.

“Are you sure, about all this?” Turning to face her, softly taking her chin. 

Her insides squirm under the gaze of his warm brown eyes, filled with concern; she feels exposed. Are _you_ sure _?_ Rey wants to ask, there’s a stab of guilt in her chest. She knows he’s doing all of this for her--to save her.

“Rey, We can find another way--If you want--pretend you have the putrid throat.” A grin is twitching under his concern.

She laughs wrinkling her nose, making him smile at her fondly. “No, Poe, I am sure.” 

His smile is wider than he plans on it being, his thumb brushes her jaw. “I meant what I said, I _will_ treat you as my equal.” 

She nods in reply. He drops his hand from her chin and takes both her hands in his, brushing her knuckles. “Though you _do_ get on my nerves.” 

She swats his arm at that; he smirks then looks at the house taking a deep breath, he knows the custom is for the men to talk _without_ the woman in question present. “I must go in alone, unfortunately. I think your father would prefer it that way. He’s a bit more traditional than I am. I’ll come get you as soon as it’s done.”

He squeezes her hands one more time and then lets go. He pushes the gate open and walks to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear you thoughts/predictions/complaints! LOL <3
> 
> You're in for a wild ride, my oh my! I literally cannot wait!
> 
> All comments accepted and cherished, especially with the changes to A03!


	3. The Reverend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben Kenobi have a chat.
> 
> The urgency for Poe and Rey's union increases! 
> 
> We meet the Reverend......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing:  
> Ben Kenobi  
> Phasma  
> and  
> Reverend Benjamin Solo
> 
> (I really love Ben Solo in this role, he makes me smile and I think it's the best Ben I've written. If he were real, he would definitely be my friend, LOL)
> 
> Glossary of Terms for this chapter:
> 
> Port- a sweet, red wine, popular in the 18th century.  
> Chemise-a loose fitting, long-ish, white, usually linen shirt, warn under all the layers of clothing and the stays. (stays is defined in the previous chapter)
> 
> I'll also mention that this story takes place in England, but the towns are renamed for star wars AU.
> 
> (changed the rating on this because of upcoming chapters)

It’s cool inside the house, the heat of Spring not quite able to penetrate the stone walls. The kitchen is small with enough room for a hearth, a large table and a few chairs. Spices and pots hang from the low ceiling. 

Nerves awake in Poe’s gut, he wipes his clammy hands on his pants.

Ben is seated at the table holding a glass of port. His blond beard illuminated by a single oil lamp. His complexion is washed and his hand is shaking.

“Master Kenobi, are you alright?” As Poe steps into the kitchen he sees Ben startle, spilling his drink, cursing under his breath.

“Oh please, there’s no need for formality.” Ben recovers smoothly, smiling broadly.

My name is Ben, and I am not your master. You have your own farm for goodness sake. Please sit down, have a drink with me.” 

Poe obeys taking the seat opposite, eyeing Ben, watching his hand shake as he pours a glass.

“I’ve finished work for the day. I’ve come to speak with you about an important matter.” Poe speaks gently, feeling uneasy about the way Ben looked a moment ago.

“Of course, Poe, you may always speak plainly with me.” Ben smiles warmly, taking a sip, “I also have an important matter to speak with you about.”

Poe’s mouth is suddenly dry, he takes a steadying breath. “I’ve come to make an offer for Rey’s hand.” 

Ben freezes, a million emotions flashing over his face too quickly for Poe to read. 

“I’ve given her my mother’s ring, as a promise, earlier today--much earlier--this morning in fact.” He lies hurriedly.

“Thank God!” Ben lets out a great sigh, and his head falls forward as he covers his face with his hands. He begins to sob.

Poe’s mouth opens but nothing comes out, he blinks rapidly. This is not the reaction he expected from Ben.

“Sir?” Poe’s brows knit together.

Ben leans forward suddenly and grabs Poe’s hand. There are tears surging to his eyes, and an eerie urgency in his voice. “Is Rey out of earshot?” He whispers.

Poe recognizes the tone in Ben’s voice. It’s fear.

“I--but--are you--”

“ _ Is she?”  _ Ben presses.

“Yes.” Poe gulps, feeling uneasy. 

* * *

Outside Rey sits on a rock facing the distant ocean. Nearly an hour passes. The sun has long set and the only light is from the windows of the house and the moon. 

She chews thoughtfully on a piece of grass, wondering what marriage is like. The couples she’s observed in her life look reasonably happy, some in love, some not. 

She loved Poe as a brother.  _ Philia,  _ the Greek word for a deep friendship; Poe taught her that word. He also taught her the word  _ Eros;  _ Meaning passion and desire...A thought tugs her stomach and scatters butterflies through her core, warming her. She gasps, the thought isn’t wholly unpleasant. She has never considered that. Could she learn to love Poe in that way?

Before her mind can answer that the front door opens, a shaft of light from inside silhouettes Poe’s form. Ben leans out the door, there is a hushed conversation between them. She can only make out a few words. 

“Promise me.”

“....Yes, sir.”

There’s whispers and then she sees the men shake hands, clasping at the elbow. The door swings shut and Poe is invisible in the dark. His eyes search the property for Rey. When he sees her he surges forward, at a hurried pace. The light from the moon illuminates his face, Rey sees a strange expression on his features. As he draws closer it becomes clear. He’s afraid.

“Poe, what’s going on?” She rises to her feet.

He gently takes her shoulders, “I’m so sorry, love, we have to leave now.”

“Why?” Concern swelling in her chest.

“Fetch your cloak, and then we must be off.” His breath is uneven. In the dark, she can see his eyes are red-rimmed.

“And go where?” She demands, as he pulls her by the hand.

“To get married.” 

* * *

“It’ll be alright, stay close to Poe.” Ben hugs Rey outside the house while Poe fetches a horse. “Take the long way, stay off the main roads.”

Rey shakes her head, tears escaping her eyes. “Papa, I don’t understand. Why tonight?”

He doesn’t answer, he pulls her cloak tight around her as he swallows a sob and a single tear escapes him. A horse in the stable neighs as Poe emerges at a gallop toward Rey and Ben, coat tails flying in the wind.

“Papa?” She urges.

Ben kisses her forehead. Then in one swoop, Poe lifts her onto the horse, without stopping. 

“Papa!” Rey cries over Poe’s shoulder as they hurtle into the night.

* * *

Poe can feel her breath hitching against him as the wind whips their faces. He knows she’s crying. She must have so many questions. He’s terrified that it’s all too much for her and he’ll never earn her love.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers, his heart is being skinned, he hates that it has to be this way. Planting a kiss behind her ear, he makes gentle soothing noises. He keeps one arm around her and one on the reigns. 

Rey feels dizzy, nauseous with questions. Why tonight? Why didn’t Papa answer her? She had hoped for more time, to wrap her head around marriage. Their engagement was only a few small hours. She leans back into Poe’s warmth, he moves with her, wrapping her closer, whispering calming words into her ear. It soothes her; her hand finds his around her waist, their fingers clasp tightly against her stays. He’s an anchor for her, as he’s been so many times before. With his strong form protecting her, she feels safe. Her spirit heartens and her fear shrinks slightly.

The crickets and peepers sing for them as they pass through fields, and forests. Twenty minutes pass before Poe slows the horse to a trot. They come through a stretch of trees into clearing. They stop in front of a small, one room house next to the little church. 

Poe dismounts in one smooth motion then gently lifts Rey down.

“Why did Papa want us to marry tonight?” She asks. 

Even in the moonlight, Rey can read his eyes perfectly; he’s hesitating. He busies himself with tethering the horse to a nearby tree. 

“I don’t know.” He turns back to her and takes her hand, “But I trust your father.”

They approach the small house, pausing at the door, there’s a long moan from inside.

“Ugh,” Poe rolls his eyes. 

Rey bites her lips to prevent a smile. The reverend is a friend of theirs. 

A unique friend. 

Poe takes a deep breath in and lets it out, he knocks on the door. A high pitched squeal sounds next, there’s a fumbling and something heavy thuds on the floor followed by laughter. The door swings inward to reveal Reverend Benjamin Solo wrapped in a sheet.

“Good evening my lovies!” He cries, flourishing his hand and flipping his shoulder length black hair.

Poe is inwardly rolling his eyes, and outwardly offering a flat stare; Rey is grinning fighting a laugh.

“Hello, Benjamin.” Poe gives a firm not.

“It’s Bennie, and hello my dear little Poesy-Woesy.” He pinches Poe’s cheek only to have his hand swatted away.

“Need I remind you that I am four years your senior?” Irritation evident in Poe’s voice, “you will address me as Poe or Mister Dameron.

Bennie ignores Poe and turns to Rey, “My dear little Sweetums.” He takes Rey’s hand and kisses her knuckles, dramatically sighing as he presses her hand to his cheek. Rey laughs; Poe’s nostrils flare.

“We,” Poe snatches Rey’s hand back, “need your help, Benjamin. Rey and I must marry tonight.”

Bennie gasps, a smile spreading on his lips. “A clandestine marriage!” He sighs, gripping the door frame, and slightly rolling his hips. “I love it!” he growls.

Poe looks down and pinches the bridge of his nose; Rey snort-laughs.

“Oh Poesy, this is delicious. Can’t say I was ignorant to the signs.” Bennie gestures between Poe and Rey and then rolls one of his black curls with a finger while biting his lower lip.

Rey looks up at Poe suddenly, furrowing her brow, he’s giving Bennie an unreadable look.

“Bennie, who is that?” A sultry voice coos from within the house. 

A blond goddess sits up from Bennie’s bed in the corner, the blankets falling off her chest momentarily revealing her bare breasts.

Poe instinctively grabs Rey and covers her eyes.

“It’s my friends Poesy and Sweetums!” Bennie makes no motions to close the door or cover her indecency, “They’re eloping! Come quickly, you can be the witness!” He adds excitedly.

He introduces the blond Goddess to Poe and Rey as Phasma. She comes forward enthusiastically to shake their hands, still completely naked. Poe keeps his eyes averted and Rey’s firmly covered until Phasma clothes herself.

Bennie takes Phasma’s arm. “Oh” He squirms with a high pitched squeal. “This is going to be fun!”

Bennie, clothed only in a billowing sheet tied around his middle, and Phasma clothed only in her chemise--it barely covers her bottom--lead the way to the church. 

Poe turns to Rey, he gestures wildly after the other two, hands flailing helplessly, feeling exasperated, unable to form an apology. 

“It’s alright, Poe, he’s harmless. His parents work for you and he’s been a good friend to us through the years. Do you remember when I was sick and he went to Nima twice for medicine so you and Papa could stay with me?”

“Yes.” Poe agrees reluctantly.

“It saved my life...Let him be himself.” 

Poe smiles fondly at her, “You always see the best in people.”

He takes her hand and they follow after the other two. Phasma pauses to pick some flowers, as she bends over, Rey gasps and Poe covers her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up
> 
> THE WEDDING
> 
> and
> 
> ADORABLE FLASHBACKS OF WHEN POE HELPED RAISE REY
> 
> Tell me what you think/predictions/complaints/screamings/etc.... LOL


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding; vows prove to be revealing and unnerving for both parties.
> 
> And a flash-black to when Poe and Rey meet for the first time. Poe was 14 and Rey was 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of terms:  
> -Yarrow: white wild flowers common in England in the Springtime.  
> -Common Book of Prayer: used by the Anglican church in the 18th century. (Many people were Anglican at the time) The vows are verbatim from the original text. It's quite lovely.  
> -Asunder: It means "separate". It is the last word in the marriage ceremony said by the Reverend. It signals that the bond is complete.  
> -Waistcoat: a vest worn by men with buttons down the front. Simple colors and simple fabrics for the working class and ornate fabrics for people who could afford it.
> 
> other things to note:  
> -Did you know that in the 18th century they didn't say "You may now kiss the bride?" Hence, there will be no kiss here. I'm saving it for later, LOL.  
> -Did you know that only the women received a ring during the wedding ceremony in the 18th century? I'm learning so much as I do my research for this story.

It’s dark inside the church, Rey shrinks into Poe’s side out of instinct. 

“This way lovies!” Bennie’s voice trills.

Poe and Rey follow him to the altar and wait on the steps as Bennie prances to and fro, lighting lamps and torches. A golden light begins to peel through the hall, illuminating paintings, great organ pipes and windows swirling with color. 

Rey feels something light land on her head, she turns to see Phasma smiling at her. “Now you’re ready.” She says gently.

Rey reaches up to feel a crown of flowers sitting on her head. Phasma beams, she takes one of Rey’s hands and squeezes it sweetly.

“Thank you.” Rey smiles shyly. 

“I made one for you too _,_ ” Phasma turns to Poe, there is humor in his eyes when he dutifully lowers his head to accept the crown of white Yarrow. 

“There, now it’s a proper celebration.” Phasma says gently, and lightly squeezes their shoulders before stepping off to the side.

“Let’s begin.” Chimes Bennie, he’s materialized next to them, holding an ornate copy of the Common Book of Prayer. He ruffles his sheet so it flows behind him and he clears his throat. As he begins, all the dramatics drain from his voice and his rich tone comes through, speaking clearly, and reverently.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony….”

Poe senses Rey’s nerves, she’s shaking slightly. He collects her hands, folding them between his own, brushing her knuckles with his thumb, “It’s alright, we can be afraid together.” He whispers so as not to interrupt Bennie. “Just keep looking at me, if it helps.” 

Smiling gently he squeezes her hands to reassure her. Rey nods and keeps her eyes on his. 

“Think of some insults for the way I look in this ridiculous crown,” he adds. It earns him a grin and a soft laugh.

Bennie doesn’t seem to mind that they aren’t paying attention, his eyes are fixed on the book, reading steadily, his voice continues. Rey keeps her eyes on Poe, watching his chest rise and fall, she matches the motion, it soothes her. 

The vows begin.

Bennie turns to Poe first and reads line by line for Poe to repeat.

“I, Prospero Dameron, take thee Rey Kenobi, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.” Poe’s words are soft and deep.

_I mean every word, please believe me._ He feels his stomach twist, he had dreamed of this moment for so long, but this isn’t how he wanted it. She must be so afraid. He feels the gravity of the words, the meaning so true, so pure. Time seems to slow, with each word his eye’s glisten and fill with water, his eyes betray him. Feelings long dormant break through the surface. 

Rey watches his eyes soften, and soften and soften and….oh. _oh._ He’s looking at her with an expression she has never seen before. His eyes are so soft it’s making her want to cry. She senses a change in him. It’s grounding and unsettling. A combination she has never experienced under the scrutiny of his gaze before. 

Bennie turns to Rey to repeat the verse. Her insides are wild, burning beneath Poe’s intent stare. Her world is turning on its head, confusion is flooding her. 

Somehow she’s able to speak the vows clearly, despite being unsettled at what she just saw pass through Poe’s eyes.

Bennie continues to the final verse, which Poe must repeat. Rey removes the ring so Poe can put it back on again, her finger feels strangely naked without it.

“With this Ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.” He speaks so softly, so gently. 

He holds her hand and reverently slides on the band. 

Rey looks up to see tears fleeing his eyes, he swallows down soft sobs. Poe quickly brushes his tears away and then reaches to her face to wipe her cheeks. She didn’t realize she was crying too.

“Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.” Bennie finishes closing the book and pressing it to his chest.

A quiet sob erupts from Rey’s throat without permission. Poe’s eyes are distraught at the sound. He quickly gathers her into his embrace. The safety and warmth of his chest loosens her flood gates, she lets the sobs come freely. He presses her close and strokes her hair.

“You’re so brave, Rey. We did it, you’re safe now.” He whispers so only they can hear, as he does so his tears dampen her hair. She nods in reply, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Bennie is moved by the couple; He wraps his arms around them, resting his head on Poe’s other shoulder. Poe considers shoving him off, but thinks better of it. Phasma throws her arms around them a moment later, and the four of them sway together.

It was the strangest of wedding ceremonies; their reverend wrapped in a sheet, their witness a whore, and the couple feeling an earthquake of change.

* * *

“Rey, this is Poe. He’s going to look after you while I’m working.” Ben says gently. Rey screams loudly and incoherently from behind the chair in the corner. Both men wince at the high pitched sound.

“She’s still a bit feral.” Ben adds, looking guilty. “She’s refusing to eat, and she needs some new clothes. Here’s some money for the dressmaker. Good luck.” And with that, Ben slips out the door.

Poe takes a seat on the floor a few yards away from the chair where Rey is hiding. He crosses his legs in front of him. She peeks her head around the side. Bright hazel eyes peer at him suspiciously from behind the upholstery. Her brown hair is matted and unkempt. She wears only a ragged chemise made from sackcloth, grey from being unwashed.

“Hello there.” He says gently. “Pleased to meet you Rey.”

Rey gasps and ducks behind the chair again. Poe continues, speaking softly. “Ben told me that you just arrived yesterday. He’s a good man, he’ll be a good Papa to you.”

He scoots a little closer to Rey’s hiding spot.

“Thbbt,” She sticks her tongue out at him from around the corner and then ducks out of sight again.

Poe considers that sound for a moment.

“Thbbbbbbt!” He blows a giant raspberry spraying it everywhere. Rey giggles and pokes her head out.

“Ttthhhhbbbbbbbbbbbt!” She replies, looking smug.

“Oh, so you think you can do it better than me? Challenge accepted!” He scoots a little closer and showers her in a giant raspberry that vibrates the floor. Rey collapses into giggles clutching her stomach. She calms after a moment and stands up to pick her nose thoughtfully.

“That’s rather gross.” Poe says matter-of-factly, while grinning.

Rey picks a green blob from her nose and puts it in her mouth. 

Poe chokes down a laugh, “Are you hungry, little one? Would you like to come eat something?” He slowly stretches his hand out to her, palm face up. Rey screams at the stop of her lungs and dives behind the chair again. Poe scoots back, raising his hands in surrender.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I didn’t mean to scare you.” His heart moves for her, wondering what on earth could have made her so scared of human contact? He shudders, based on the bruises of her right arm, he thinks he knows the answer to that.

Poe can hear her sputtering a whimpering behind the chair. An idea sparks to life in his brain. He leaves the room momentarily and returns with a bowl of blueberries. 

Careful to maintain his distance, he begins laying a trail of fruit, from the chair all the way through the sitting room and the kitchen and out the front door. He sits with the bowl on the front step and waits patiently in the warm sun.

It’s quiet in the sitting room, Rey peers around the chair. No Poe. She takes a hesitant step and sees the first blueberry. Her eyes widen and she picks it up, shoving it in her mouth, smacking her lips loudly. She sees another, and another. Tottering on her chubby legs, she follows the trail, gleefully eating as she goes.

Poe can hear noisy chewing and squeals of delight as she comes closer. She rounds the threshold of the door and bends to pick up the last blueberry right next to Poe. As she stands she sees the whole bowl of berries in his hands. She quickly climbs into his lap and plops down, grabbing fistfuls of the sweet fruit, stuffing her face while smashing them in her hands.

Poe smiles fondly, “There, that’s better. You must be so hungry.”

Rey finishes the bowl in a matter of seconds, she stands in Poe’s lap, turning to face him. She wobbles and he quickly grabs her waist to keep her upright. One of her blue hands touches his face, smearing berry paste.

“Thank you for that,” He rolls his eyes.

She thoughtfully wipes her hands on his waistcoat next, staining it with streaks of blue.

“Don’t stop now, you’ve missed a spot,” He laughs. 

She looks up at him, her smile is brilliant. 

“I wike oo.” She says, wrinkling her nose, as she squishes his cheeks together with her little hands.

“I wike oo too.” He smiles back.

Rey squeals with delight and throws her arms around his neck. Her head rests neatly on his shoulder. 

“You’re safe here with me, little one. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” One arm supports her bottom and he gently brushes her head. 

Within seconds, he can hear her snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear you thoughts/shouts/complaints/wisdom/anything really! <3
> 
> I love that Poe is a nickname for Prospero. *melts*


	5. The Lie, The Lecture, and The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux Returns to the house, but Rey is gone.
> 
> The vows proved be unsettling, a change sets in.
> 
> Leia makes accusations and the pair realizes they must be more convincing to society as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn fuse HAS BEEN LIT, I repeat, it has been lit. You will know what I mean by the end of this chapter.
> 
> Side bar: this chapter fought me every step of the way. But I'm going to just trust my own instinct and post this chapter the way it is.
> 
> introducing:  
> Sir Armitage Hux  
> Leia  
> Patty (not described yet)
> 
> warnings:  
> implied violence, if this is uncomfortable for you, please feel free to skip to after the first break.
> 
> Glossary of terms (some might be a review):  
> -Waistcoat: a vest warn by men, made by different fabrics according to what a given person could afford.  
> -Ditto suit: a three piece matching suit, warn by men, it includes a waistcoat, breeches, and a coat with long tails. Sometimes made with matching fabrics.  
> -Short jacket: basically a shirt, warn over the chemise for modesty, (Rey doesn't like them), these are made from cotton or wool, depending on the season.  
> -Judas: a term used as an exclamation for good and bad situations.  
> -Muslin: a fabric, usually soft cotton, popular for making dresses in the time period.

Ben wipes hot tears from his face as he watches them disappear into the night. He never thought he would have to miss Poe and Rey’s wedding--he never doubted they would end up together. His heart soars for them--there’s nothing he’s wanted more--and it breaks, at the same, time knowing what he will be missing. 

He breathes a great sigh and lifts his head to the sky. Beautiful lights twinkle, free and dazzling, how he wishes to have a little more time, just to see the stars. 

Choking down his sobs, and runs into the house. No time to lose, he has moments to complete his task. 

He hastily writes two letters, one for Patty, instructions for his housekeeper, though he knows she’ll manage just fine without him. His farm hands can divide the work and Poe will help. 

Then, hand shaking, he writes the other letter for Rey, containing the lie he wants her to believe and leaves it on the desk for Patty to deliver.

He pours himself a hardy glass of port, drinks the whole thing in one gulp, and calmly walks outside to wait. 

The clip clop of distant horses draws near. Golden torches emerge from the dark and wind their way up the road to house. They stop a few yards from Ben.

A tall slender man, with greasy red hair dismounts from his black steed and slowly struts. A permanent scowl inhabits his sour features. He blends in with the night, his black ditto suit like midnight without stars. His boots, though polished leather, never attracted the reflection of anything so pure as starlight. This man stands out as a sharp contrast to Ben’s simple brown toned waistcoat and trousers. 

“Good evening mister Hux.” He says calmly.

“Where is she?” A snarl spits from Hux’s lips.

“It was never my intention to give her to you, I will not let my daughter be the atonement for my sins.” Ben’s posture is strong.

The scowl tightens on Hux’s face, twisting into a wicked grimace. “Well then, you know what this means.”

“You may do with me as you see fit.” He spits defiantly in Hux’s face.

“Seize him!” Wiping the moisture from his face is motions to the guards. 

A handful of rough men dismount from their horses and grab Ben. Binding his hands, they begin to beat him.

* * *

“Come, Rey, let’s go home.” Poe says as he extracts himself from the group hug.

A quill is passed among the group, the four of them sign two copies of the marriage certificate. Bennie takes one and gives the other to Poe.

Phasma and Bennie hug them enthusiastically and they bid them goodnight.

The ride home is quiet, both deep in thought. Rey wants to lean back into Poe’s warmth, to feel his comforting arms, to feel safe, and grounded, but her safe place suddenly makes her nervous. She sits up in the saddle, keeping a few inches between herself and Poe. He doesn’t wrap his arm snug around her, he lightly holds her waist with one hand for balance. 

* * *

Nothing is different between Poe and Rey in the following days of the wedding, except Poe doesn’t touch her, doesn’t offer to help with her stays, and doesn’t look her in the eye more than a few seconds. He isn’t cold to her, but he isn’t warm either. 

Their first night, at the Dameron farm, as man and wife, Poe assumes, without asking, that Rey will take a spare bedroom down the hall. He assures her that she can collect her things from home, in the morning, and bids her good night, leaving her with an oil lamp to light the small room. 

Rey sits on the edge of the bed trying and failing to untie her stays by herself. The string knotting in protest as she loosens it. She can barely see anything in the dim light. Her life completely changed in less than a day and it’s all too much. She gives up on the stays and collapses on the bed, crying into the pillow.

In the morning, upon walking down the stairs, Poe hands her a letter. It’s from Papa. He is away on business, and he is not specific for how long he will be gone. Rey’s heart aches when she finds he doesn't give an address for his lodgings for her to write to. With Papa away and with the absence of her safe place in Poe’s arms, she feels alone like she did when she was small before Papa took her in.

If there’s one thing Rey can do, she can overwork herself, it always provides decent distraction and she enjoys farm work.

She scythes the fields alongside Poe, Milks the cows, tends the gardens, cooks; the tasks are endless. She isn’t unhappy, but she isn’t at peace either.

* * *

“Who do you think you’re fooling?” Leia throws her hands in the air, a dusting of flour falls like snow. She had paused mid-dough-kneading to pull Poe and Rey aside for a lecture.

The pair are seated in front of her in the kitchen, shrinking away from her accusing stare.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed. It’s been nearly a week and you haven’t so much as looked at each other since you got married.” Her voice rises, as she aggressively wipes her hands on her apron.

“Need I remind you that you work for me?” Poe is annoyed.

“Prosper Dameron, do not interrupt me.” Her voice rising to a shout. A grey wisp of hair pops out of her neatly tied bun.

Poe’s mouth snaps shut and he glares at her. He knows he’s in trouble when she uses his full name. He respects her too much to disobey anything she says. She’s been like a mother to him, especially after his parents died.

Leia softens, straightening her green short jacket. “All the farm hands have been talking, everyone knows something is up. Han is doing his best to keep them in line, but if you don’t do something soon, all of Yavin, and England, for that matter, will be up in arms.”

Leia sniffs indignantly, “I demand to know what in God’s name is going on.”

Poe sighs heavily and looks at Rey. She nods.

* * *

“Judas, that  _ is _ pickle.” Leia raises an eyebrow as she pours a glass of port to the rim and drinks steadily for a long moment. “You do  _ not _ want word reaching Hux that you didn’t marry for love.” She eye’s Poe, who glares at her. Rey’s eyebrows draw together.

“Then what do we do?” Rey asks.

“Have a proper celebration.” Leia’s grins, “And you’ll be moving into Poe’s room.” She adds firmly.

Leia snorts into her cup as Poe and Rey’s eyes go wide.

* * *

The next day, the Dameron farm is transformed into the likeness of a festival. The fire pit is loaded with wood, ready for roasting a pig on a spit. Flower garlands wind around stakes holding lamps and torches. Neighbors bring stumps, chairs or anything to sit on. The dinner table is brought outside and heavily laden with pudding, cake, meats, and vegetables. The house bustles with Leia barking instructions at the farm hands. 

All of Yavin will be arriving by sundown. Except for those who weren’t invited. Golden light falls peacefully on the open fields surrounding the stone house. The Dameron farm is much closer to the bluffs than Rey’s home. The sound of waves is soothing to Rey as she stands facing out her window.

There’s a soft knock on her bedroom door.

“Rey, I have something for you.” It’s Poe.

She opens the door and her breath audibly snags. Poe is dressed in his Royal Navy uniform. His coat is deepest blue, with golden thread embroidering the edges. It pairs perfectly with his cream waistcoat, matching breeches and black boots. Leia instructed them both to wear their best. 

Poe’s handsome ensemble is a sharp contrast to Rey’s usual brown-toned, skirt, stays and white chemise. She didn’t feel like dressing up when she awoke that morning.

Poe is holding something draped over his arm.

“This is a gift from your father. He ordered it for your birthday a few weeks ago and it arrived today.” He speaks tentatively, like he’s afraid she won’t like it.

He holds out to her the most lovely dress Rey has ever seen. Blue like the sky, and made of the softest muslin, with short sleeves. A swirling band of golden embroidery cinches just under the bust.

Rey gasps, gingerly accepting the dress, holding it like it’s made of delicate glass.

“I helped him pick out the fabric, and it’s the new style too, so you don’t have where your stays. It should be more comfortable that way.” He smiles softly, then looks down rubbing his boot into the wooden floor.

“Thank you,” Rey whispers, regarding the dress with wonder. Her eyes suddenly mist to have a small piece of her father.

Poe moves to leave, to give her privacy,

“Wait,” Rey is urgent, “I need help, it laces in the back.”

Alarms sound in his brain but he nods, knowing that if he asked Leia to help instead, she would scold him.

He nods, and turns around for Rey so she can slip the dress on. He swallows heavily at the sound of her undressing. 

“Ready.” She says softy.

When Poe turns around it’s his turn for his breath to betray him. Rey looks radiant, with the last flecks of the setting sun flitting in through the window to light her hazel eyes, the blue of the dress is suddenly glowing to him. Her appearance is regal and crowned with the ornate weaving of braids that Leia designed to tie up her hair.

Rey’s cheeks flush and she ducks her head.

“You look...lovely.” Poe’s voice betrays him too, soft and ragged.

Rey turns for him to tie up the back, and his stomach flips over. There are miles of soft creamy skin. The plains of her back show all the way down to the top of the swell of her bottom.

Poe’s conscience tells him to work fast, and not to look at her any more than is needed for the task. But his hands slow down without his permission. Working the ribbon in and out his fingertips brush her back, lightly pressing here and there to bring the fabric together.

As his breath washes over her, gooseflesh appears on the nape of her neck. The tiniest sigh escapes her lips and he closes his eyes at the sound. Warmth is sparking up through his fingers and arms, igniting a few other key areas.

He expertly ties a bow in the top, and smooths his hands across her back under the guise of checking his work.

“Too tight, love?” he asks.

“No, just right.” her voice catches and his insides cheer.

As she turns to face him, his hands retreat, lightning fast. Rey’s eye’s track the movement and Poe sees her face fall. But her cheeks are pink, matching his own ruddy complexion. He extends his arm for her.

“Shall we walk downstairs together?” His voice returning to normal with excruciating effort.

“Yes.” She smiles shyly.

She takes his arm and they leave the room to descend the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out alright, I do doubt myself sometimes.
> 
> Up next: a celebration to remember *evil grin*


	6. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing everyone that they are in love isn't difficult, but Leia and one other can still smell the lie.
> 
> An uninvited guest shows up to make, well, a promise.
> 
> A surprise for the bride leaves her breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, this is chapter is just a really good time!
> 
> Glossary of terms for this chapter:  
> -Country dance: basically like square dancing but to Irish sounding music, much like Ceili dancing, and there is a caller who announces the steps,  
> -Cotillion: A dance more common among the upper class, more graceful and less rowdy than a country dance.  
> -Gentry: A fancy word for the upper class.

Rumpus cheers and whoops greet them as they emerge from the house into the back yard.

All their loved ones, friends, farm hands, and acquaintances press in around them. Poe and Rey are showered with countless hugs, slaps on the shoulder and well wishes. 

Ale is passed around and lively fiddle’s play. Poe is all hands, keeping his arm around her, calling her “dearest” and “my queen”. Rey feels relief to be in her safe place once more--Poe’s arms--even if it’s only for pretend. She knows as soon as the party is over, he won’t touch her, or look her in the eye. 

Finn comes running up to them--his Navy uniform matches Poe’s--colliding in a rib crushing group hug; they sway together laughing and resting their heads on shoulders.

“This is the best day of my life!” he shouts, gripping them close as he sobs a little and sighs with joy. He pulls away to squeeze Poe on the shoulder and pull Rey in for a kiss on the cheek. “Rey, I knew you would come to your senses!”

Poe instantly glares at Finn who scoffs and rolls his eyes, he continues, ignoring Poe’s threatening eye.

“I brought my cello, for the surprise.” Finn bounces.

“What surprise?” A circus takes up residence in Rey’s stomach but she is rescued by Han who is announcing the start of a country dance. 

There is little more Rey loves than a dance; pulling Poe’s hand, they join the crowd. The melody is lively and the energy is palpable. It’s much more rowdy and boisterous than a cotillion dance one would find among the gentry at a traditional ball. The tempo is fast, and the steps are easy. Poe holds her closer than he has in past dances, when Rey chances a glance at his eyes, they sparkle in the light of the lamps. With his arm around her waist and their hands clasped they whirl around and they’re both giddy with laughter by the end.

Poe ditches his jacket and rolls up his sleeves, his cheeks are rosy and glistening, his curls are unruly in the most attractive way. He pulls Rey into him for a hug before going to fetch them more ale and leaves her to dance with Han for the next song. 

As he’s filling two mugs, Bennie approaches him, wearing a satin, pink ditto suit.

“I couldn’t be happier for you both.” Bennie smiles warmly.

Poe is about to say ‘thank you’ but when he looks up he sees Bennie has a black eye.

“How did that happen?” He gestures with his non-mug-holding hand.

“I-um....fell out of bed. Phasma is a wild animal between the sheets.” He laughs but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Listen,” his tone changes, becoming more serious. “Do you still have your copy of the marriage license?”

“Yes, why?” Something in Poe’s gut turns over.

“Keep it safe. Some documents have gone missing from my archives. It’s nothing, I just want to make sure.” Ben’s voice trails off as he fiddles with the buttons on his coat, He doesn’t look Poe in the eyes.

“Of course, I will, yes.” Poe reassures. 

Bennie nods awkwardly and walks away.

The evening passes blissfully, holding Rey close feels astonishingly right and he can’t help himself, he holds her hands, waist, brushes her back. He catches himself staring more than once.

The enchantment only breaks once as he catches a glimpse of a dark figure, 20 yards away, standing at the edge of the woods, a figure with flaming red hair.

With Rey occupied by Finn, Poe steals away.

“Why are you here?” All the warmth drained from his voice.

“I’ve come to offer my congratulations to the bride and groom.” Hux’s voice is forced, he extends his hand. Poe considers for a moment.

“I’ll shake your hand once and then you’ll get off my land.” He clasps the hand.

He is met with a crippling grip, Hux yanks his arm, violently pulling him in to whisper in his ear.

“I. Will. Ruin. You.”

Fear sinks cold and deep into Poe’s gut, he knows it’s not a threat, it’s a promise. Wrenching his hand free he returns to the party, looking over his shoulder, he sees Hux grin a wicked smile, before turning to disappear into the woods.

Feeling unsettled, he finds Rey seated on the damp grass, eating meat off the bone noisily. He collects her into his arms, pressing his face in her hair, breathing deeply for a moment until he calms. She doesn’t notice the change in his countenance, too focused on the succulent meat, chewing loudly, smacking her lips. Looking up at him she smiles, mouth full of food, and absentmindedly wipes her hands on her new dress. Poe laughs and shakes his head endearingly.

“We have a surprise for the bride!” Bennie clinks his glass with a spoon for attention.

He calls all the farm hands, including Han, and Leia, and even Finn over to the other side of the fire. They all scurry, leaving Rey to sit by herself. Finn grabs Poe by the collar and drags with the group.

“Let me go!” He protests playfully.

“Oh shut up, this was your idea.”

There’s hushed whispers and excited giggles as they all huddle together. 

After a moment, there’s a shuffle of bodies, arranging sopranos, altos, tenors, and basses. Finn collects his cello and makes ready off to the side. Bennie takes his place facing the group. He raises his hands to settle the crowd and cues Poe to start singing. “Three, two, one….”

_ “ _ _ Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart _

_ Naught be all else to me, save that thou art _

_ Thou my best thought, by day or by night _

_ Waking or sleeping, thy presence my light _

_ Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise _

_ Thou mine Inheritance, now and always _

_ Thou and thou only, first in my heart _

_ High Queen of Heaven, my treasure thou art.” _

The melody is soft, yet strong. Poe’s rich tenor echoes into the night, the voices surrounding him join in song, carrying a sweet harmony to accompany him. 

The gentle ribbon of the cello weaves in and out in like the most lovely breeze. 

Poe’s eye’s find Rey’s and stay there, he has that look again, the one from the day they got married; the one that sets her insides ablaze. His eyes soften and soften, and she’s starting to wonder, no, hope. Chills fill her chest and flow out her fingertips, as the music fills her.

When the song hushes to a close, great cheers fill the night and reverberate in Rey’s chest. Poe rushes to Rey to wipe her face, she didn’t know she was crying, or that she had a ridiculous smile. For a moment, he holds her face searching her eyes, she turns bright pink and ducks her head.

“Kiss her!” Finn cries.

Silence falls immediately. Poe can feel all the eyes pressing in around them. He pulls Rey to her feet checking in with her wordlessly, then leans in and places a tight-lipped kiss on her cheek, there’s minimal sounds of delight from the crowd.

Finn’s face is aghast, “What the hell, man,  _ kiss her!”  _ he demands, exasperated, gesturing wildly. 

Poe glances at Leia, she folds her arms, and raises an eyebrow. 

Right, make it convincing.

He gulps, the silence is deafening, he swears the sound of his heart is loud enough for all of Yavin to hear. There’s an earthquake swirling in his stomach, he looks at Rey, she nods in solidarity, squeezing his hand. 

He draws her into his arms, their breath washing over each other, he guides her hands around his neck, his lips mere inches from hers. Slowly, gently, his mouth meets hers. Something like gravity blooms between them, pulling them in, it’s warm and powerful, he can’t help himself when he deepens it ever so slightly. The stars wheel around and click into place, nothing has ever felt so right to him. His fingertips sink into her back as he presses her against his chest. Moving slow, tender, soft, he feels her lungs snag, and she opens her mouth the tiniest sliver, which proves to be dangerously exhilarative. He knows he’s pushing it when the edge of his tongue slides in momentarily, and he can feel the shivers climb up her core.

Tenderly pulling away he brushes her cheek, Both breathless and crimson, feeling shocked and dizzy, as the crowd erupts in cheers. 

Poe wraps her in a tight hug and whispers, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“I’m-I’m ok.” She nods and tucks her head in. 

But Poe can still feel her heart pounding and he smiles to himself.

The mob returns to drink and dancing, seemingly satisfied with the performance.

“I’m getting tired, I think I need to go to bed.” Rey yawns.

“Go ahead, I’ll be up later.” Poe releases her just as Leia walks up.

“Not so fast,” She stops Rey, poking one finger on her forehead, “If you leave, then you  _ both  _ leave.” She commands.

Right, make it convincing.

Squirming under Leia’s gaze, Poe gathers Rey back into his side and announces loudly that they are leaving the party. There’s clamoring and squealing as everyone wishes them goodnight. Finn throws them a wink and Bennie shrieks with delight as he bites his lower lip and gives a little wave.

Poe throws him daggers with his eyes before collecting Rey again and walking inside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Poe sings is called "Be Thou My Vision", I had a hell of time finding a love song that is period correct. Turns out that this song is a Hymn and it doubles as a love song. Works out perfectly!
> 
> Fun fact: My husband actually sang this song to me at our wedding, so it has special significance.
> 
> The link below is the version of the song that inspired my husband to sing it and for me to include it in this chapter:
> 
> [Be Thou My Vision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihJAJA4ibEs)
> 
> The cello melts me.


	7. The Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia goes behind Poe and Rey's backs.
> 
> Rey is fed up with Poe being cold to her.
> 
> Adorable moments ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One bed tropes anyone?????
> 
> Anyone up for some sexual tension and mutual pining? I sure am!
> 
> This is another chapter of total-complete-fluff-and-angst and then we will be back to the plot next time! I promise!
> 
> This is a slow burn, So we've got to wait a bit more for that special something sweet and savory, in a later chapter, but for now, Poe and Rey are still figuring themselves out and it's hilarious.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Glossary of 18th century terms:  
> -Settee: Old fashioned couch, basically,  
> -Banyan: A robe, made from cotton, silk, or whatever one could afford.  
> -Plaits: Braids  
> -Gollumpus: A clumsy fellow.

Poe drops his arm from around her waist the second they’re inside; Rey grieves internally, for a moment, at the loss of warmth beside her.

Awkward silence fills the air as they climb the stairs. Nerves suddenly swell in her gut, they hadn’t spoken about expectations or the fact that they would be sharing a room. Rey has a thousand questions, but there is definitely one at the top of the pile. The butterflies in her stomach are near unbearable.

“Rey,” He stops her at the top of the stairs, “We don’t have to share a room, I don’t care what Leia says, I want you to be comfortable.”

“Oh, um, I suppose we don’t have to.” Her courage fails her, the corners of her mouth fall slightly, Poe doesn't let on if he’s noticed.

Before she can say anything else, Poe bids her goodnight and disappears down the hall to his own room.

Something sinks into Rey’s gut and she can’t quite place it, but it feels heavy, and it makes her eyes sting. She turns to her own door, twisting the knob viciously, but it sticks. Trying again, and again, it slowly dawns on her: She is locked out. 

She straightens up, unaware of the small smile curling at the edge of her lips. Walking to Poe’s room, she knocks on the door lightly.

“Um, small detail, I’ve been locked out of my room.”

Poe doesn’t answer, but he opens the door with a look of fear on his face,

Rey gasps when she sees why. 

Candles glow on every flat surface creating a golden haze; rose petals dust the large four-poster bed and the floor like snow; a low table, by a crackling fire, is laden with delicious treats. The settee from the sitting room has been brought up and placed facing the warm blaze.

“Leia.” They say in unison, a little dazed.

There’s a note folded on the bed, Poe picks up, fingers trembling, he sees the words.

_ Convince me. _

_ -Leia _

_ P.S. Don’t you dare ruin my sheets. _

_ P.P.S. The petals were Han’s idea. _

Rey comes beside him to see the note, she freezes.

“Poe,” Rey begins, her voice shaky, “Do we have to...um...you know,” Her nerves are pounding in her throat, but she’s never been one to shy away from asking anything, it’s got Poe into some interesting situations in the past. “...are we supposed to...lay together?”

“No!” He almost shouts it, “no,” softer the second time, “It’s not required, nor should it be.”

There’s an uncomfortable combination of relief and something else in her stomach now. A heavy silence sinks between them.

“Rey, you’re shaking.” He reaches for her and then snaps back, bringing his hand to his neck. “I would never force you, Rey, I’ll sleep on the settee, you’re safe here, I promise.” 

“It’s not that,” Bowing her head, hot tears fall on the petals making them curl. 

Rey waits to feel his arms comfort her, as they have so many times before, but Poe doesn’t move. 

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he asks gently.

Rey takes a deep hitching breath, “This whole week--it’s been--everything’s changed, I miss papa, and...I...I’ve missed...I need...I need my safe place. You’ve barely spoken to me since we got married; you don’t even look at me, or touch me--we were best mates--and now...I’ve never felt so alone.” Her face falls into hands and she sobs bitterly.

“Oh Rey,” He collects her trembling form and presses her into his chest, stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers into her hair. “I was trying to give you space, I thought it would help you feel safe.”

“That’s incredibly stupid.” She laughs.

“You’re right, it is.” He laughs a deep throaty laugh, and Rey presses her face into his neck to feel him and he curls around her tighter. “I’ll be present for you from now on. My arms are at your disposal.”

“Good.” She smiles into his throat. 

They sway together for a moment more and then Poe suggests they change into their night clothes and eat all the treats Leia left for them. Rey smiles and nods as he peels back to wipe her face. He turns her around and starts tugging out the ribbon from her dress. She laughs as he fumbles and curses, tangling the ribbon, working fast to make her laugh. Through the laughter, she closes her eyes at his touch, his fingers are strong and warm. Once he’s finished the unlacing, he turns away to give her privacy to get changed. 

Facing away from each other, they slip on their night shirts and banyans.  Settling on the settee, they survey the feast; chocolates, tarts, cheeses, fruits and wine; Leia pulled out all the stops.

Poe can’t believe Rey has never tried chocolate, he also can’t believe the sounds that she makes as she savors the taste. Insides blazing, he wonders what else could help her make those sounds. 

They devour all the chocolate, taking turns tossing pieces to each other in the air and catching them in their mouths. One piece whacks Poe in the eye; Rey’s heart stings with guilt but Poe just squints his damaged eye and pretends to be a pirate, he playfully grabs Rey and decides that tickling is the best punishment. She shrieks, writhing with laughter. When he lets up she calms, gasping for air.

With the warmth restored between them, Rey feels more at home than she has in a week. Poe is attentive, talking and laughing, looking her in the eyes, and best of all he’s affectionate again.

He offers to help her untie the maze of complicated plaits on her head. Nodding, Rey slides onto the floor so he can sit behind her. She feels his fingers gently tug and brush against her scalp. He carefully removes each pin, setting them to the side, loosening the braids, fluffing her hair out as he goes. 

A wave of calm washes over her, when anyone plays with her hair she gets sleepy, in this case it’s drowsiness and something else. Poe smooths her brown waves and begins weaving a single loose plait, just the way she likes it when she sleeps. As he ties it off he lays the plait over her shoulder, Rey gasps, a lovely green silk ribbon is woven in a beautiful bow at the end.

“Oh! What is this for?” She turns to beam up at him, her brow knitting together.

“A wedding present.” He says softly, resting his hands on her shoulders.

“But I didn’t get you a--” Panic flashing in her eyes.

“No, no, no, ssshh,” He kisses her forehead, “I don’t need a present.”

“Thank you.” The tops of Rey’s ears are bright pink, she ducks her head for a moment, then yawns.

“I think it’s time to get some sleep.” Poe squeezes her shoulders, and rubs them gently.

“True, but I don’t want to stand up.” Rey whines, scrunching her face.

“I’ll carry you.” He offers.

“I don’t think you could, you’re an old man now.” She squints up at him playfully, challenging him with an eyebrow.

“Excuse me? I am perfectly capable of carrying you on my shoulders!”

“Pfff, I’m not so sure about that.” She scoffs

“Come here, you.” He gently pulls her up, then kneels and pats his shoulders. 

“You’ll die, you’re ancient!”

“Now you’ve done it, I need to prove myself.” He’s urgent now.

Rey gives him a dubious look and then climbs on his shoulders. He stands, shaking, swaying slightly, thankfully the ceiling doesn’t meet her head. 

“Aha! See? I told you!” He shouts with glee.

Taking a few steps he staggers forward, his balance wavers, sending Rey careening to the side.

WHACK.

There’s a haunting sound of skin-meeting-bedpost. Rey shrieks, clutching her face, and she falls; the bed catching her, sending a plume of petals into the air.

“Rey! No, no, no,” He’s hovering over her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m such a gollumpus--let me see it,” He gently lifts her hands to reveal a great gash in her temple, blood streaking down her face. He sucks in a sharp breath, “This is my fault,” there’s anger in his voice, at himself. Poe rips a strip of cloth from his nightshirt and presses it into the wound.

“I’ve just mended that!” She protests, trying to sit up, but the pain in her head throbs in earnest and she lets out a moan.

“Easy,” He presses her back onto the bed, she doesn’t fight him “I don’t care about my shirt.” He’s gently dabbing her face.

“You’re talking much too loud.” She winces, anything other than softness is agitating her head.

“I’m so sorry, my starlight,” His voice drops to an impossibly tender whisper, “I’ll only speak softly to you from now on.” 

She smiles at the nickname, which he only uses when he is truly happy or truly sorry. Rey wonders which one it is, and she also wonders--as she slowly becomes aware--if he’s enjoying the way he is on top of her, the weight of him is warm and pleasant and something else.

“It’s truly sorry, to answer your question.”

“I said that out loud?” she asks, “Did I say anything else?”

“I think you hit your head pretty hard,” He dodges the question, and there’s a hint of smile at the corner of his lips, as he wraps her closer and returns to dabbing her face and making soothing noises, the faintest pink playing at his cheeks.

He whispers to her, for a few minutes more, distracting her from the pain and eventually her head is soothed, and her eyes begin to droop. She misses his warmth the moment he moves away from her. 

She feels strong arms under her back and her knees as he lifts her, moving her up to the pillow, then he carefully tucks the covers over her.

“Good night, Rey.” His fingers brush her forehead, “I’ll sleep on the settee.”

He turns but a gentle hand stops him at the wrist.

“Stay.”

“Are you sure, love? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You already have.” Gesturing to her head, laughing softly. 

He laughs in return, and makes a show of blowing all the candles out and then clumsily coming back to the bed, Rey laughing at him the whole time. 

He pulls the covers up and lands facing Rey on his side. The moonlight silhouettes him in front of her, she can’t see his face, but she can hear him smile.

“Good night, Starlight.”

“Good night, Poe.”

The last thing she remembers before sleep claims her is a warm hand finding hers and gently brushing her knuckles; the motion soothes her and sends sparks up her arm at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gollumpus is my new favorite word. I'm enjoying the research part of this story immensely. 
> 
> What do you think? Did Rey say that thing out loud? lol!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	8. The Lion and the Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journal entry from young Hux.
> 
> A flashback, Rey and her Father meet an orphaned pair of children.
> 
> Poe and Rey share an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Feelings of hatred to the author might occur upon reading this chapter! lol.
> 
> Also, the SLOW BURN IS HEATING UP. I think the fuse may have found a pocket of gunpowder on the path to the bomb.
> 
> Important to note: In Hux's Journal entry, he is 14 and his sibling is 4.  
> In the flash back, Rey is 7.
> 
> Glossary of 18th century terms:  
> A two pence coin: A bronze coin, equal to 2/100ths of a British Pound.

_Journal Entry: June 5th, 1776_

_Bethany is so tired, we walked all day today, until we reached Niima. I carried her on my back for as long as I could, until every muscle in my body ached and revolted against me. My heart is heavy to see blisters on my dear sister’s feet._

_For the midday meal, I took the last piece of our bread and ripped it in two, making sure to give her the larger half. I want her strength to stay up._

_Thankfully Nima is by the Ocean, we dipped our feet in as soon as we arrived, splashing and laughing like nothing was amiss. Tonight we are going to Saint Charles Home for children._

_I’ve begun to hope again, that someone might want to adopt us. My darling Bethany, my Beebee, her spirits are always so high, nothing breaks her joy, her strength, her trust in humanity. I want nothing more for her than to give her the world. If she could be comfortable, I would be happy, if she had all the riches in the land, and I had none, I would be happy. I live only for my sister._

* * *

_June 12th, 1776_

The bustle of the market is vibrant, as Ben carries Rey on his back through the crowd. She marvels at the sights, smells and sounds. There’s joyous singing, shopkeepers calling their wares, and mouth watering meat turning on spits. 

Through the din of the crowd, there’s a deafening sound, perhaps only to her; the smallest cry, a weak voice, horse with hunger.

“Please help us! My sister is hungry! Can you spare some food?”

Rey turns her head to see flaming red hair, wearing rags, in the mouth of an alley.

“Papa, wait!”

“What is it?”

“There’s a boy and a little girl, they’re in trouble.” She points as Ben lowers her to her feet.

Ben gently takes Rey’s hand, leading her to the alley. “Do you remember the fable I told you? About the lion and the mouse?” Rey nods furrowing her brow, as Ben continues, “Which are we, do you think?”

Ben speaks reverently to the pair, as they approach.“Hello there, heard you could use some help?” 

“Indeed Sir, we’ve not eaten yet today.” The Boy with red hair replies, wiping his nose on his sleeve, smearing dirt.

Ben digs in his pockets and presses four two-pence coins in the boy’s palm.

“Thank you! Thank you sir!” He shakes Ben’s hand warmly, smiling broadly. “This will feed us nigh a week.”

“What is your name?” Ben asks.

“I am Armitage, you can call me Armi, Sir, at your service; and this is Bethany, my little sister, well, I call her Beebee.”

Matted red curls peer out from behind Armi’s leg, her smile is blinding and friendly.

“Here, have this too.” Ben gives them a loaf of bread from his satchel.

Armi and Beebee’s eyes are trained on the bread, Armi shakes Ben’s hand again, vigorously, thanking him profusely. Ben assures them that he will return next week with more bread, and money. He smiles and collects Rey’s hand, setting off into the market again.

“Papa, are we the lion?” Rey asks, looking back over her shoulder at the pair of children, devouring the bread like it’s their last meal.

“Yes, Rey, and one day we might need the help of a mouse; we must always be kind to those in need.”

Each week, Ben and Rey return to the market; Armi and Beebee are on the same corner, begging for scraps. Rey gives them fresh bread and Ben gives what little spare change he can. 

One day, they find the alley empty. They inquire at Saint Charles home for children to find that the pair has been adopted by a man named Sir Enrich Pryde. 

* * *

_Present Day June 1st, 1790_

After the first night in the same bed, When Poe and Rey awake, they are still holding hands. 

In the weeks that follow, that’s how they spend each night, clasping hands as they fall asleep, eyes opening to find that the proximity between them shrinks a little more.

Each day, they work side by side together, completing farm tasks, while talking, laughing, and on occasion, singing. 

The desire in Poe, to let his feelings be known, increases. He wonders if and when the right time might be. Does she feel the same?

She let him kiss her on the cheek once when he left to go to town on an errand; after that he does it every time he leaves her presence, she doesn’t protest, and her cheeks flush the most lovely color.

Rey misses her father more each day, a far away look overtaking her features every so often when he crosses her mind.

Poe knows he must tell her the truth, but something has been blossoming between them and he doesn’t want to risk hurting her or damaging any budding feelings that might be growing inside her heart.

One morning, Poe awakes to find Rey’s arm draped over his middle with her head resting sweetly on his shoulder; he smiles into her hair, careful not to stir her.

As his awareness spreads his breath stops short when he gathers that Rey’s right leg is also draped over him, he’s not smiling now, he’s grinning.

Furthermore, at some point in the night, his hand found a home on her bare thigh, under her chemise. Poe is fully awake now, and so are a few other key parts of him. He silently mouths the words “Thank you!” at the ceiling to show his gratitude.

He marvels at the softness of her skin, the way his hand feels one with her thigh after resting there for the whole night.

A trickle of golden sunlight wisps through the curtains, illuminating the highlights in her hair. Poe thinks to himself he would be the happiest man alive just to stay like this forever.

Rey begins to stir, sighing deeply, scrunching her face. Her awareness prickles as she begins to notice their intimate position; She decides to play innocent and see how long she can make it last. His warmth is pooling into her and she feels so safe and comfortable and something else. She looks up at Poe.

“Good morning.” She yawns and smiles, sleepy and lopsided.

“Good morning, my starlight.” Poe is positively glowing.

She burrows her head deeper into his neck making an adorable tired sound, at the same time her leg pushes forward a few more inches, effectively sliding Poe’s hand closer, and his intake of breath is not unnoticed.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks softly, while his hand chooses, at that moment, to gently slide his fingers flat and then curl them in again. Twice. A shiver is apparent in her answer.

“Y-yes, I did. D-did you?” She can feel her ears heat.

“I slept very well.” He whispers into her hair.

They speak in whispers like that, for a while, neither one wanting to move from their peaceful cocoon in the golden morning.

Poe’s hand takes another few inches, and he can feel heat spread up from the spot, filling her torso. Rey doesn’t pull away, in fact she looks up at him, rosy cheeked and smiling. Their lips are mere inches apart, their breath mingling.

“Rey.” He says softly, holding her gaze steadily despite his insides roiling. He turns to face her.

He has to tell her, he has to, she’s not pulling away, she’s holding his gaze in return. She slides her leg further over him, his hand arrives at her bare hip; He gently sinks his fingers in, kneading a small circle. His stomach is doing backflips.

“Poe.” She whispers it like a prayer and closes her eyes to the feeling, letting her breath pick up and match her heart.

“Rey.” His voice is ragged, and he softly nuzzles her nose, and her cheek. “I need to confess something, well, two somethings.”

She opens her eyes to find his gaze so intent, so reverent, she thinks she might cry. “I think I know.” 

Poe’s mind is reeling, desire and guilt piercing his heart.

Rey thinks she might burst from joy; Her hands find his chest and she admires the way he feels hot and firm.

Poe’s lips ache to meet hers, to break the damn and let the flood wash them.

“You do?” He asks, breathless.

“Of course I know.” She can’t help but feel a little smug, and her face must look it too, because Poe laughs softly with a hint of a growl.

He nuzzles her nose again and pauses with his lips so close to hers, he can almost taste them. “I need to tell you that…” 

“That you love me-”

“That your father is in prison-”

They speak at the same time.

Poe’s heart sinks as he watches his words hit her eyes. A softness turning to shock and then slowly, anger welling up and bursting forth.

Poe’s proximity suddenly doesn’t have any arousing effects on her whatsoever; in fact, the opposite. 

“How could you?” She says through gritted teeth, ripping his hand away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you don't hate me by now, then I think you'll find the next chapter equally as thrilling!
> 
> Let it all out, feel free to scream at me/scold me/or complain at me. lol
> 
> <3


	9. The Post by Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is furious with Poe's decision to keep the truth from her. 
> 
> Four journal entries from Hux. Two from when he was 14, and two from when he was 24.
> 
> Two letters Rey writes to Poe when he is away with the Navy. Rey is 17 and Poe is 29.  
> One Reply letter from Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interest in getting to know the villain? Because I sure am!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Briefly mentioned violence  
> -Implied abuse  
> -Hux describes in vague terms his intentions. (Skip the last journal entry from Hux if this is triggering for you in any way)
> 
> additional warnings:  
> further feelings of hatred for the author are likely to occur. Prescribed remedy: more reading and tea.
> 
> This chapter is the dead center of the story, we are halfway there. Things will snowball quite fast after this. Strap yourselves in. I've set up a few key events and it's going to be a wild ride.
> 
> No new terms to explain for this chapter, but there are a few repeats from old chapters.

“How long?” Rey is speaking through her teeth, as she sits up.

“Rey.” Poe follows her, speaking gently, reaching out, but she jerks away.

“ _ How long?” _ Her voice rising, tears of anger blurring her vision.

“Since the night we got married.” His eyes are brimming with moisture. “May I explain why.” He asks softly.

“No. You promised me.” She’s shaking now.

Confusion flashes in Poe’s eyes, making Rey’s furry surge higher.

“You don’t even remember?” she hisses, disgust filling her eyes, “You promised me you would treat me as your equal.” She rips the covers away from her, rushing to throw her brown dress over her chemise.

His face falls in his hands “Please Rey, I need to explain.” He’s still soft, which angers Rey even more. She ignores him, struggling to lace the back of her dress by herself. 

Poe rises from the bed slowly, “Let me help you lace--”

“ _ Don’t  _ touch me.” She snaps, stumbling away from him. 

“I’m sorry, my starlight--” He shrinks back, retracting his hands; quiet tears spill from his eyes.

“Don’t  _ starlight  _ me. You lied to me for  _ weeks!  _ You know what the conditions are like in prison. How dare you keep this from me!” She’s shouting now.

“I bring Ben food every day, or I make sure Leia or one of the farm hands does.” His desperate attempt to soothe her aggravates her more.

“Everyone knew except me?” 

His silence fans the flames in her stomach. Rey is savagely jabbing shoes on her feet.

“Where are you going?” Poe sobs, “Please can we talk!”

“To see Papa! Don’t follow me.” She’s jabbing her shoes on her feet.

* * *

Confinement has not been kind to Ben. He’s lost weight and his beard has grown in. She refuses to hear any explanation as to why the truth was kept from her, she blames Poe, despite Ben begging her to listen. 

The butterflies she used to feel in Poe’s presence are all withered, her trust in him shattered when she thought what would be one of the happiest moments of her life turned out to be one of the worst. 

How had she been so foolish? She allowed herself to hope, to feel, to want something; she should have known better. Poe only married her to protect her and not for any other reason despite what it might have looked like.

Poe’s secret and precious hope that Rey might feel anything for him is lost as the days begin to feel empty. In the nights, she sleeps facing away from him; during the day, she ignores him, refusing to speak to him altogether. She spends every waking moment either working on the farm or riding to Niima to visit Ben in prison. 

Poe’s sleep is troubled, at night he often leaves the bed to wander the farm, stopping to grip a tree as he weeps. Rey’s coldness stings and he fears the harm he caused is irreparable. The most precious person to him, in the world, can’t stand to be around him and he has no one to blame but himself. 

Days bleed to weeks, bleed to a month. In July, an invitation arrives from Rose, Poe’s cousin; there is to be a ball in her honor as she enters society. Poe knows Rey has always wanted to attend a ball, ever since she was little. He scarcely allows himself to hope, but he wants to try anyway.

Poe finds Rey in the kitchen, kneading dough. “Rey,” he begins softly, she doesn’t look up, he’s used to her coldness now, “Rose’s coming out ball is in two weeks, and...I--I wanted to ask if...If you wanted to go?”

She punches the dough, scowling.

Poe waits for what feels like a lifetime and then his chest falls, “I will give her our regrets.” He replies gently, and moves to the door.

“Wait.”

Poe pauses and whips around, Rey is looking at him and she actually spoke to him, for the first time in weeks.

“Yes?” He practically sings.

“One of us should go, she’s your cousin.” Rey’s face isn’t hard, for once, it’s a mixture of emotion, a painful combination to witness, she attempts a smile, but it’s sort of a grimace, “It should be you.”

“Would it please you if I went?” Poe is hopeful at her expression.

“It would please Rose to have you there.” Her face falls and she returns to her dough-punching.

“I’ll plan on it then!” He nods rapidly, he waits a few moments but Rey doesn’t look up again. Poe shoulder’s fall slightly and he leaves the kitchen.

* * *

_ Journal Entry September 10th 1776 _

_ So much happened, I don’t know where to begin! We’ve been adopted! A few months have passed. We’ve been living with a great man, his name is Enrich Pryde.  _

_ He prefers we address him as “Sir” or “Mr. Pryde” Which I don’t mind, I adore him, I always wanted a father. It had been ages since either Beebee or myself had a proper bath or a full meal; now we can get whatever we need, whenever we want. Mr. Pryde has a magnificent estate.  _

_ Everything is made of marble; Beebee has fine clothes for the first time in her life, this is everything I ever wanted for her. Mr. Pryde buys her so many dresses, and dolls;  _ ~~_ I do worry it will spoil her,  _ ~~ _ Mr. Pryde says we must keep the woman folk busy so they don’t get their fingers in our business. I don’t know what he means by that, but I trust him.  _

_ He is a great banker; he is training me to become his apprentice and then one day he says I’ll take over for him. Everything is so new and exciting, I can hardly wait for the future. It’s a funny feeling, to look forward to the future, I’ve never experienced that before.  _

_ I am so joyful for Beebee, I do believe her future is secure now and she will have a happy life, and I’ll be at her side. But I’ve been so busy, I haven’t had much time to be with Beebee, I often see her playing alone outside the study window. I wish I could join her but Mr. Pryde says I ought to be observing him work instead of doing frivolous things with Beebee. No matter, I’m sure he knows what’s best. _

* * *

_ Journal entry November 8th 1776 _

_ Today something strange happened, Mr. Pryde struck me across the face. I was very surprised and afraid.  _

_ Instead of observing him work today, I left early in the morning to go to the beach with Beebee, it had been months since we spent some proper time together. I thought Mr. Pryde would understand, she is my sister after all. But he found us on the beach and he was furious! I think he frightened Beebee.  _

_ I will never disobey him again. I don’t ever want to feel like this again. I feel so small and afraid, but I know he loves us, he tells us so. We went home with him and he sent Beebee away to her room so we could work. _

* * *

_ Journal Entry July 20th, 1786 _

_ Father is very proud of my accomplishments, he lets us call him father now. He says we’ve earned it. I’m his chief assistant at the First Order Bank, in Niima. I’ve worked hard to become so.  _

_ Beebee loves her garden, she cares for all living things (those most are grotesque and a nuisance), she’s begun to prefer to dress more simply, despite my wishes. Father always insists she dresses up when visitors or business partners are here.  _

_ He only has dresses made for her that show off her cleavage, she doesn’t like it, but Father knows best. She does what he asks and rightly so, she should be flirtatious with all the respectable male visitors. We have important potential investors to impress, she shouldn’t make excuses.  _

_ Father is getting on in years, he’s begun mumbling to himself. Recently, he’s spent hours in his study alone, pouring over old documents. He leaves for London often, and returns with more papers in hand, his desk has become an absolute mess.  _

_ Today he shared with me what he’s been preparing, it’s a magnificent plan, for me and for Beebee; but we must wait until a vital component comes of age. I want nothing more than to give Beebee the world. He assures me that all will turn out as planned and even Beebee may have a part to play. He tells me he is missing one vital document. _

* * *

_ Journal Entry August 8th 1786 _

_ Father has suddenly passed away today, the doctor says it was a heart problem. I wept bitterly. Beebee did not, she is so ungrateful for all the wondrous generosity of our father.  _

_ Before he died I promised I would see to it that his vision be executed. I will do it for me and for Beebee. I must. Her future depends on it. _

_ I took a long walk today, to clear my head, I found myself in some beautiful fields in Yavin. I spotted a young woman from over a fence. I dared not move or speak for fear of alarming her. She was so radiant, made of light, I thought to myself.  _

_ I watched her for what felt like hours. She sang to herself and picked wild flowers, I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her body was lithe and strong to behold, far more delicious to see than any of my harlots from town.  _

_ My mind is made up, I must introduce myself, tomorrow I will go back and find this mysterious girl. Maybe I will earn her trust and then I can take her run-goods. Oh how heavenly that would feel, to possess such beauty, to control it, to hear her scream when I reach my goal.  _

* * *

_ August 9th 1786 _

_ Dear Poe, _

_ It’s only been a month and a half since you’ve left for the Navy, but I miss you terribly. This is going to be the longest year of my life. You were such a bright spot and now everything is so dull without you here by my side. I know it’s only a year, but it somehow feels like a lifetime.  _

_ I have pleasant distractions; Leia and Han invite me over to bake delicious food, Papa and I stargaze at night, on the hill, and make our own constellations while we dream of the future. It’s all lovely but it isn’t the same without you here. I miss our long walks, and adventures. Sometimes I sit in the fort that we built, the woods are peaceful and quiet and I imagine you’re there will me. _

_ You’ll be pleased to hear, I made a new friend. It happened in the most ridiculous way. Today, I was trotting through my favorite field on my horse, when he suddenly got spooked and threw me from his back.  _

_ A man appeared instantly, out of nowhere, to help me. He scooped me up and offered to carry me home, it was just like something from a story book. He was very kind and gentle, and thankfully I didn’t have any broken bones.  _

_ His name is Hux, he has flaming red hair, he prefers I call him “Sir” Or “Hux” which is his last name. He came everyday for a week to check on me after I fell.  _

_ -Rey _

* * *

_ September 14th 1786 _

_ Dear Poe, _

_ The leaves are changing. I feel especially sad today, because usually, when the leaves fall, you and I would make great piles and jump in them for hours. I miss you so much.  _

_ I asked Hux if he wanted to make a leaf pile, he said he doesn’t ever partake in any such frivolous activities, and women shouldn’t do things like that, in fact, he says women shouldn’t do anything that gives them a ruddy complexion.  _

_ I don’t know what to think about that, but he’s kind and I need a friend. So instead we sat in the sitting room and he talked for three hours about his work. I was dreadfully bored, and I told him so, but he got upset and said that men ought to decide the topics, and women should be silent or agreeable. He’s a very odd fellow. I am fond of him though. _

_ Hux has been acting strange, the other day we were walking, and I saw Bennie from afar. I ran to meet him to say hello, but Hux caught me and said I mustn't run and that I mustn’t spend time with other men. He says I’m his special pet and he likes me very much, a very odd and silly thing to say, but he amuses me, so I oblige him. _

_ -Rey _

* * *

_ September 30th 1786 _

_ Dearest Starlight, _

_ Your letters are the brightest spot in my day. I love to imagine your voice when I read them. All the lads on the ship love receiving mail, especially since we receive it so infrequently. Sometimes I get ten letters from you at once, due to the slow pace of the post by sea.  _

_ When the mail arrives, we all sit together and read quietly, even the Captain joins us. Sometimes someone will read aloud a phrase that is particularly entertaining. I shared with everyone your story of the butterfly you observed emerging from the cocoon. Some of the lads were crying after, though they wouldn’t admit it.  _

_ You write so beautifully, your thoughts are truly inspired and I miss talking with you, and hearing your sweet voice and all your fantastic ideas great and small. _

_ Rey, This Hux fellow you’ve described to me, I can’t help but wonder, his intentions for you. I must ask, does he make you happy? The way you say he speaks of women, it makes me uneasy. I know you say you need a friend and you don’t mind his ways, but be wary.  _

_ No man has the right to tell you that you can’t have friends, or that you must only be silent and listen. Women are equal to men, in every way, and in many cases far above men in intellect and good nature.  _

_ My dear Rey, you are the most glorious star, and I long for the day when I return and I see your face and hear your voice once more. I think of you every day and I hope and pray that you are well and happy. Give my best to your Papa.  _

_ All my love, _

_ -Poe _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All screamings/ventings/rantings accepted! 
> 
> I bet you all have theories, and I would love to hear them! <3


	10. The Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey receives a pep talk from Her father.
> 
> Poe is still hoping Rey will come to the ball, he has a gift for her that may or may not help.
> 
> Someone frightens Poe at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Do you know that feeling when you're rising up the hill of the rollercoaster and you've got giant squirming feelings living in your stomach, because you know the drop is coming up? I think....I think this chapter is just like that for me.
> 
> The story is pivoting on this chapter and the next one!  
> 

The day of the ball arrives, Rey is in the sitting room when Poe comes downstairs in his navy uniform. 

“I’ll be leaving soon.” Poe is holding a box, hovering in the doorway. 

Rey ignores him, eyes trained on her mending.

Poe’s nerves suddenly pick up, swelling in his chest. He had taken a risk, making the purchase, but he has to try. He begins sofly, “I...I got you something,” Rey stabs her needle through the fabric, hardening her face, “It’s a dress.”

Rey’s eyes shoot up, she catches herself and looks down again, increasing the speed of her needle. Poe’s hope surges, he continues. “I bought it in case you change your mind.”

Her nostrils flare, there’s a long pause.

“I’ll leave it on the table for you.” He gingerly walks behind the settee, and reverently places the box on the table, with a note on top. “I’ll tell Rose that you say hello.” He takes a long look at the back of Rey’s head and then leaves.

* * *

Rey rides to Niima to spend the evening with her father in his cell. Ben’s eyes bulge as she hands him a parcel containing wine, cheese, and bread; treasures never found in a prison.

They settle on his little bed, Ben eating like a starved child. Despite being cooped up for weeks, Ben’s spirit and attitude are high, a sharp contrast the the damp mold of the stone cell. 

“Why aren’t you going to the ball?” He asks through a mouthful of cheese, spraying unintentionally.

“You know why, Papa. Because Poe kept this from me,” she gestures around the cell. “And I can’t trust him.”

“Have you let the poor man speak, to defend himself?” Ben is exasperated, he’s asked her this question multiple times over the past month, each time she shot him down.

“No, and I don’t want to talk about this--”

“Rey! Hear me once and for all!” Ben interrupts, throwing down his cheese, his voice is firm. “Poe didn’t keep it from you of his own volition. It was _me_ , I made him promise not to tell you. It was my _only_ condition for him to marry you!”

Rey is stunned, both by her father’s tone, and by the confession. 

“What?”

“It was _me._ ” He repeats in earnest. “Hux, he…” His head falls in his hands, dragging in a long breath before he sets the truth free. “I made a mistake...when you were seventeen, I--I was foolish and stupid. I got terribly drunk one night, and I lost the farm, and all my savings...in a bet...I was ashamed, so I sought help from Hux to borrow money...A lot of money. When you came of age, he didn’t make an offer for your hand, he demanded it. He was either going to take you away or throw me in prison because I couldn’t pay my debts.”

Silence falls like a roaring wave, Rey’s head is reeling. Ben continues.

“I couldn’t let him take you, I couldn’t! I wasn’t going to let him rule our lives for one more moment, It was time for me to stand up to him, as I should have done long ago! And I knew you would be stubborn, you always put others first, to a fault, and I knew you would have gladly married him to protect me. I could not allow that, it would have killed me.” His voice trails off, he sobs into his hands.

“Oh Papa!” She throws her arms around him, suddenly overcome with emotion. He had done it for her, her father traded his life for hers. Without a second thought. 

“Be angry at _me_ , my darling, It was me.” He strokes her head and they sway together. 

But her anger isn’t there, she can’t find it, it’s vanishing like wisps of fog on a clear morning. Suddenly she knows why Poe didn’t tell her the truth. she _would_ have married Hux if it helped Ben avoid prison.

Ben speaks through his tears, “I needed to protect you Rey, as a father should. I wasn’t going to turn a blind eye...not again….I made Poe promise to wait to tell you until after you married and after he told you he loves you.”

“What?” Rey’s mind latches on to a few key words, pulling back.

“I made Poe promise to wait to tell you.”

“No, the other thing you said.” She’s urgent now.

“He loves you.” Ben grins suddenly, watching his daughter’s face flash through confusion and shock. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised?” Why do you think I hired him to watch over you after I adopted you?”

Rey’s eyebrows pull together, “Because I was a child and I needed minding!” her tone is annoyed.

“Wrong, because I knew one day you two would grow together.” Ben’s smile is positively smug; he picks up his cheese breaking off a piece with a flourish, preening a little. 

“He loves me?” She barely whispers it, the shock is rippling through her and spreading out to her finger tips. The breath in her lungs is stolen away as the truth sets in. There’s wonder and disbelief crossing her face, and finally, slowly, a smile spreads on her lips and she closes her eyes at the thought.

“Oh for the love of God!” Ben pulls her up and drags her to the door of the cell, “Guards!”. 

A man appears out of nowhere and unlocks the door, Ben shoves Rey out.

“Our visit is over, my daughter has a ball to attend.” Ben smirks and flicks the piece of cheese at Rey as the guard slams the door in his face.

* * *

The Tico estate is grand; A mansion surrounded by fields and lush gardens. Great pillars frame the entrance, while lanterns line the road leading up to the door. The ballroom is lively with divine music. Tables line the walls with the sweetest wines and delicious treats. Flower garlands trail overhead, dipping down and then disappearing again. 

“Poe!” Rose runs to him and flings her arms around his neck. He swings her from side to side before setting her down. Her lovely pink gown flows as it follows the movement. “Where’s Rey?”

“She’s decided not to come, but she says hello.” Poe looks down, hiding his guilt and failing.

Rose crosses her arms. “What did you do?”

He gives her a reproachful and defensive eye roll, her reply is a raised eyebrow and he knows he’s in trouble. “I’ll tell you later, let’s not spoil your night.” he adds hurriedly, brushing her chin.

The Tico’s acquaintances stretch far and wide. Practically all of Southern England has turned up to celebrate Rose.

Poe dances with Rose, Kaydel, Paige and anyone who needed a partner. He even danced once with Finn, the laughter of the crowd was so loud that his ears were ringing for ten minutes after words. He’s happy to be among friends but there’s a gnawing, an ache that he can’t ignore churning in his stomach. He can’t help but feel like a shell, like there’s a chasm where his heart should be. 

There’s a tap on his shoulder, as he’s pouring himself a glass of wine, he turns and inwardly rolls his eyes.

“Hello Beebee.” He gives her a tight nod and returns to the wine, determinedly keeping his eyes averted from her extremely low cut dress. The red lace at the top is framing two perfect white blobs of dough, that are desperately trying to escape her chest.

“Hello Prospero.” She bites her lip. “Will you dance with me again?”

“No. There are other ladies who need partners.” Poe wishes he hadn’t danced with her, he only did it to be kind, now she won’t leave him alone. In fact, she’s followed him around all evening. He doesn’t like fraternizing with the enemy, her being Hux’s sister and all. But she’s friends with Rose, so he must be polite.

“Did you know the Ticos have begun collecting model ships?”

“No I did not.” His tone is still flat but Poe has a keen interest in model ships. Especially after serving in the Navy.

“Would you like to see them? They’re in a room just down the hall.”

Poe hesitates, “Very well, but only for a moment.”

He follows her from the ballroom, a few people see them leave. The hallway is dimly lit with a red carpet. Only a few people are about the other parts of the house, exploring or chatting in quiet rooms; The Tico’s opened their home for the evening. 

Poe and Beebee enter a small room. A blazing fireplace illuminates small wooden ships lining the walls. Poe forgets Beebee is present and loses himself in the craftsmanship of the boats, the tiny rigging, the cannons, everything hand painted, beautiful. He spies a ship that looks familiar. 

He sees the words “Black One” painted in gold, “That’s my ship! I served on that boat with Finn!” He cries with glee, gesturing to the model. He turns to find a Beebee ignoring him, sitting on the floor, ripping great gashes into her dress.

“Beebee, what are you doing? Please stop! Are you unwell?” Poe rushes to her, trying to stop her hands, eyes wild.

Pausing, she looks up at Poe, her eyes are full of regret, and sorrow. There is agony in her voice, “I’m so sorry, if I don’t do this, he’ll hurt me.” 

Beebee takes a steadying breath and lets out a blood curdling scream, it startles Poe. She leans in and hisses “I’ll give you a head start. Go!” Then she lets out a long string of screams all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Beebee, I just want to help you!
> 
> The cheese flick gets me, Rey's Dad is a frickin' unabashed match maker!


	11. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives at the ball.
> 
> Poe is rendered speechless.
> 
> The pair share a tender moment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!
> 
> That's all I can say.
> 
> Anyone remember the character DJ from TLJ? I hate him.

There’s a sinking feeling in Poe’s chest, he starts backing to the door, his mind careening with confusion, what did she just say? What does that mean? 

People in the hallway hear the screech, the ballroom is just far enough where no one there heard it. A handful of people rush in, swarming around Beebee. She’s sobbing and flailing as they try to calm her. Poe backs away and slips into the hall. He has a terrible feeling creeping in his corners, he returns quickly to the ballroom, eager to join his friends again.

As he enters, someone by the door catches his eyes. 

He’s blinking profusely, thinking his eyes betray him, but she’s here. Rey is standing in the doorway, pink and shy. 

Instantly, his interactions with Beebee are forgotten. Rey’s eyes meet Poe’s and she smiles, she actually smiles, and it’s so radiant that he thinks he’ll be blinded. 

She’s wearing his gift, the dress he chose especially for her; it’s a deep blue to match his uniform, the fabric flowing, lighter than air, with a silver sash, and her creamy shoulders are capped with a sheer material. His mouth is agape but no words come out, because Rey is more magnificent than the night sky itself.

“You came.” He barely breathes, as he stands there smiling stupidly in front of her, and his voice cracks, betraying him.

“Thank you for the dress.” And his heart swoops because her cheeks are turning a deeper pink as she looks down. 

“You’re beautiful.” Is his reply.

Poe sees her breath hitch and a tear running down, fleeing her eye, he gently reaches up, chasing it with his thumb. She doesn’t pull away, she leans into his hand ever so slightly and he flattens it on her soft cheek, caressing gently.

The din of the room fades into oblivion and he can only see and hear Rey, and for a moment it’s just the two of them, their eyes saying what their lips could not.

“Will you dance with me?” He asks.

“I’m afraid my dance card is full.” Her voice is filled with regret.

Poe’s stomach drops suddenly, disappointment never felt so harsh, but there’s playfulness in her eyes as Rey holds up her dance card for him to see the name “Prospero Dameron” written on every line. Poe laughs suddenly and Rey joins him, the air between them is clearing and filling with light again. It feels akin to the deepest breath after a plunge in the ocean. The long weeks apart, the collecting resentment between them now fading rapidly. Poe takes her hand and he leads her to the dance floor.

The song is sweet and slow, the cellos and violins folding in and out. The steps are easy, giving plenty of opportunity for Poe to pull her closer or keep his hand on her waist, he even steals a kiss on her cheek. Rey accepts all his affection, not turning away from any of it. They weave in and out, following the formations; time seems to slow and the world falls away, a single thread of gravity connects their hearts. Finding that his eyes don’t leave hers, she’s filled with nerves, but not the bad kind.

As the song hushes to a close, Poe whispers in her ear “Can we talk?”

Rey nods and he gently takes her hand and guides her away from the ballroom to one of the balconies. 

It’s a warm summer evening, with the most pleasant breeze. Poe doesn’t let go of her hand as they look out over the gardens, peppered with lanterns, a twinkling field of lights. The music is muffled as the door closes behind them and it’s just the two of them.

“Rey,” Poe begins softly take her other hand, brushing her knuckles, “I’m so sorry, I never should have kept the truth from--”

Rey stops his lips with her fingers, she smiles, “Papa told me everything. I understand why you didn’t tell me. It’s me who owes you an apology. I’m sorry I was so cold to you.”

He takes her hand from his lips and kisses the palm.

“Please forgive me, Poe.” Her voice catches, as a soft sob escapes.

He frames her face with his hands, standing close, so close. “My starlight, I can never stay mad at you for long.” 

Resting her hands on his chest, he feels warm and strong.

He’s brushing her cheeks with his thumbs as he continues, “And I will never keep the truth from you again.” 

He wraps her in a warm embrace, as they sway, tears fall freely. The walls between them scatter like feathers in the wind. His arms are warm and safe and Rey tucks her head into his neck. He plants a lingering kiss in her cheek, a rush of warmth pours into her from the spot and her small gasp is not unnoticed. Her entire being is singing, and she lets her eyes close. He chases a tear with his lips, kissing her cheek again, holding it longer. Her breath picks up, already jagged from crying, as he plants another kiss closer to her lips and then another just at the corner; that one is the longest and the softest. Her fingers find his hair, and shivers unfurl in her core as his strong hands hold her flush against him. She’s beaming when he brings his lips in front of her own, holding barely an inch away. 

“Rey,” deep and ragged, as their breath swirls together, “I need to tell you that I lo--”

“SEIZE HIM!” The door bangs open.

They startle apart, The tender moment collapsing, but Poe keeps his arm around Rey.

There’s a clamor as people fill the balcony, led by the constable, Dean Jacob, or D.J., his preferred title. 

D.J. comes forward, “You’re under arrest for the at--t--t--tack and rape of M--m--miss Bethany Hux.” He stutters.

Some men come forward and grab Poe by the arms. Rage wells inside him, he realizes he’s played the fool, as Beebee’s intentions become utterly clear to him.

“I would never!” Poe thrashes, “I was set up!”

“But we saw you leave the room where we found her!” Someone calls and there’s a murmur among the crowd.

Rose and Finn are pushing their way to the front.

“Poe didn’t do it!”

“Let him go!”

“SILENCE!” The constable barks.

Rey is frozen, her stomach sinking, her world is crashing down around her. No, no, no, this can’t be, not now, not him? She doesn't notice she’s crying again, as she grips her hair and her jaw clenches. A clawing memory rearing hit’s head for the first time in years.

Poe turns to her, fighting the grip of his captors, sensing her unravel, “Rey, I didn’t, I swear it!” Poe’s eyes are pleading, as he watches her sob, agony floods him. She won’t look at him.

“Take him away!” The constable commands.

“Rey!” Poe calls, but she doesn’t answer, as he’s dragged away. “Finn! Make sure Rey gets home safe.”

Finn nods and goes to collect Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peak intimacy = Looking at each other in the eyes while dancing. LOL


	12. The Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter takes place in 1787 when Rey was seventeen.
> 
> A concerned letter form Poe while away with the Navy
> 
> A reply letter from Rey.
> 
> A healing montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reveals the reason why Rey and Poe hate Hux so much.
> 
> There is a sweet swimming trope near the end that I think will lighten the mood before we plunge into the finale. 
> 
> Five chapters left and an epilogue!
> 
> Warnings:  
> In this chapter, Rey has been raped by Hux. I walled this off to be in one chapter. If this is triggering for you, I won't be offended if you need to skip. There's really only one plot point that's important in this chapter, feel free to DM me and I can tell you if that's easier for you.
> 
> The event is described in a letter to Poe. It isn't detailed but it's clear that she was raped.

_April 12th 1787_

_Dearest Rey,_

_It’s been six months since I’ve received a letter from you. I am acutely worried for you, my starlight, are you well? Or have I offended you in some way? I miss you, and your letters; I can always hear your voice so clearly through each word. I beseech you, if you wish me to stop writing to you, just give me a sign, say something, anything, and I promise I will leave you alone forever._

_Your humble servant,_

_Poe_

_April 20th, 1787_

_Dear Poe,_

_I write this to you with a shaky hand, please forgive the smudges, I am in pain and it’s difficult to keep my hand steady._

_Hux has been intercepting our letters. I wondered why I haven’t heard from you in so long. Papa caught him in the act yesterday and I told Hux to leave. I told him I never wish to see him again._

_He was furious, and stormed out, I thought that I had seen the last of him._

_But last night, I was taking a walk to clear my head, I hadn’t been outside in months, because Hux wouldn’t let me. It was a warm night, but dark, so dark. Suddenly I was grabbed and thrust to the ground, two men held me down, and then a third climbed on top of me. He ravaged me, again and again. I was in agony, screaming, until they stuffed leaves in my mouth to gag me. The men took turns, the pain was unbearable, it was so rough, I thought I might die._

_Though I couldn’t see my attackers, I did catch a glimpse of flaming red hair, in the moonlight. I recognized his voice, It was Hux, I know it was! Papa found me the next day, I lay there on the ground for the whole night, paralyzed by pain._

~~_Papa_ _doesn’t believe me_ ~~ _is being cautious not to accuse hux, since I don’t know for sure who did it._

_I’m terrified to leave the house, I’ve never felt so small or wretched before. Papa won’t report this to the constable, I don’t know why. He keeps mumbling about a mistake he made. He’s being distant and it hurts, especially now since I need him. These past months have been horrid, you were right about Hux, about everything._

_I am sorry about the letters, I wrote to you everyday and I wondered why I never heard back. Are you hurt by the long absence? Please know I didn’t mean to._

_I miss you,_

_-Rey_

* * *

April 21st 1787

Pain spikes up her core and burns as she walks, trying to carry a bucket of water. Rey barely has the strength to stand but she fears infection if she doesn’t clean her sex. It’s been two days, both of which she’s spent in bed, unable to move. She stumbles limping to the house from the well. 

She doesn’t hear distant clopping of a horse draw near, nor does she see a man dismount and run towards her.

“Rey!” A familiar voice, warm and concerned.

She spins to see blue coat tails flying in the wind.

“Poe!” She cries, recognition filling her, she drops the bucket and hobbles forward. 

Crashing into each other, they sink to their knees on the grass, holding on tight, shaking with sobs, they talk over each other.

“My Starlight, I’m so sorry--”

“I missed you--”

“Should have been here--”

“Is it really you?--”

“You’re safe now, I will protect you--”

He’s cradling her in his lap, as they rest their foreheads together. Rey sobs and gasps as she tucks her head into Poe’s neck. He brushes comforting circles into her back. He plants kisses in her forehead and her cheeks, and his own tears fall and blend with hers. They hold each other for a long time, rocking slightly. He dries her tears gently, reverently, making soothing noises. 

Rey squints up at him through her tears, his strong features now outlined by a powerful beard, and his hair is slightly longer than before. Reaching up to scritch his beard, she likes the texture. Poe smiles at her fondly as she regards his new look.

“Why are you home early? Your term with the Navy isn’t up for three months.”

“Forgive me, my Starlight, I would not betray your privacy unless I had to, I shared your letter with the Captain the moment I saw it, he is a good man, he understood I needed to be with you, so he released me from my term early.” 

“But you came so fast, I only sent that letter yesterday.”

“Our ship was close to shore, it was a miracle that I got it so quickly.”

He shifts her wait to hold her closer, Rey hisses through her teeth, pain stabbing up her core.

“You’re in pain!” He cups her cheek, “Has a doctor been to see you?”

“No, Papa won’t send for one.” 

“What!” Poe turns to a man she didn’t notice who is standing off to the side, “Finn, will you ride to Niima immediately to fetch Dr. Kalonia?”

“Right away!”

“Forgive me my manners, Rey, this is Finn, he’s my best mate on the ship. Captain said I could bring a friend to help protect you.”

Finn walks forward and kneels offering his hand, Rey takes it and he clasps it gently. “Please to meet you Rey, I’m here to break the kneecaps of any man who dares approach you, if you’ll allow me.”

“That sounds lovely.” She smirks weakly. 

Finn returns her smirk and squeezes her hand before standing, striding to the horse and taking off full gallop. Poe kisses Rey’s forehead again before sweeping her up into his arms to carry her inside.

* * *

“She will need stitches.” Dr Kalonia is standing outside Rey’s bedroom addressing Poe, Ben is standing off to the side. “You did the right thing to fetch me. I don’t know why I wasn’t sent for sooner!” She glares sidelong at Ben. “The sewing will hurt more now that it’s already begun to heal incorrectly.”

* * *

Rey’s screams echo through the house. Poe sits behind her on the bed, his arms around her middle, keeping her hands tucked in, because she involuntarily thrashes at the searing pain, as the tear is re-opened and then closed again. He talks to her softly, keeping her calm, wiping her tears, crying with her.

Afterward, Rey is resting upstairs as Dr. Kalonia writes a list of herbs and treatments for pain and soothing. 

“Should I leave this with Ben?” She pauses after she writes the last line.

“No,” Poe snatches the paper from her, “I will be overseeing Rey’s care.”

“Very good. She should have a warm bath every day to prevent infection. Regarding her emotional recovery, that will prove to be entirely different and unpredictable. I advise patience, and lots of loving care.”

“Yes ma’am, I can provide that for her.” He nods, reviewing the list.

“I know.” She eyes him with a knowing smile.

* * *

Poe reports the attack to the constable, only to find that he has turned a blind eye. Most likely he has been paid off by hux. Anger seethes in his bones, at the injustice. 

Poe asks Rey’s permission to bring the settee up from the sitting room so he can sleep by her bed. She agrees wholeheartedly, eager to have time to catch up with him after long months apart and she feels so much safer with him close by.

Every night he sits by her bed, holding her hand, stroking her brow, telling her stories from his time at sea. As she drifts off to sleep he kisses her forehead before settling on the settee. 

He is there for her when the nightmares set in. She wakes up screaming and crying almost every night. Poe is always ready with open arms, cradling her against his chest, whispering soothing words for her until she falls back to sleep once more.

Rey takes a daily walk, sometimes two, as the weather is slowly turning to Summer. Poe keeps his arm around her, she is slow and unsteady at first, but every day she walks with a stronger and longer step.

Poe draws her a warm bath every day, and he sits behind the screen, keeping her company, talking with her, singing to her. Her favorite is _Be thou My Vision_. His rich tenor is pure and strong and it soothes her to hear his voice. Sometimes he reaches around the screen to hold her hand.

Dr. Kalonia was right, the emotional process is unpredictable; sometimes a far away look will come over Rey’s eyes and she will need to cry or talk it through. In those moments, Poe is steadfast, listening to her, comforting her, never leaving her side unless she wants to alone. 

He is the anchor for her, a healing presence, full of love and light. He is honored to be so close to her, she lets him hold her, and kiss her face, the intimacy of their friendship increasing ten fold. But Poe steals himself, she is only seventeen, she is not of age, and until then he uses his affection to heal her, not to thrill her or win her heart just yet. He is content to just be with her, to feel close again, while protecting her from harm.

The first time she smiles, since her attack, is at Poe. When her wounds have healed enough, and all the stitches have fallen out, he takes her for a swim in the ocean. It’s a boiling hot day, but Rey stands on the edge of the water, wearing only her chemise, afraid to go in. 

Poe is gently braiding her hair, tying it out of the way. 

He takes her hand, “Ready?”

“But I haven’t been active in a while, What if I’m not strong enough?” She’s trembling.

Poe pulls his shirt off by the collar, he’s wearing only his breeches. Rey turns pink at the sight of his strong chest. Throwing his shirt aside, he lifts his arms out to Rey, “I’ll hold you.” 

He smiles broadly as she comes to his arms and he walks with her into the water. Once the water reaches her chest, Rey loses her footing, but Poe catches her, swooping her flush against him, and she wraps her legs around his middle, holding on for dear life.

“You’re safe.” He reassures her, brushing her back.

The water is refreshing, cooling her blood. Poe’s arms are soft and strong around her; he spins her in a circle slowly, the waves gently bobbing them up and down, and her head falls sweetly on his shoulder as she calms.

“Want to dunk with me?” There’s playfulness in his voice.

“I don’t think--”

“Too late!” He cries with glee and he pulls her under.

When they surface she sputters, but she’s beaming and laughing at him as she swats his shoulder. 

He gently holds her face, brushing her cheeks with his thumbs, “Starlight, you’re smiling.”

Tears well up and spill over, it feels good to smile, and she feels so safe with Poe. He kisses her cheek before tucking her head into his neck and dunking her once more.

Finn is there for her too; if Poe has farm business to attend to, he will send for Finn to come be with Rey, he’s always ready at the drop of a hat. It turns out, Finn grew up in Alderaan, a mere 20 minute ride to Yavin. 

Finn and Rey develop a friendship, he brings a joyful kind of energy. 

He is respectful of Poe’s bond with Rey, if she needs to cry or talk he immediately fetches Poe or delivers her safely to Poe’s arms.

In these months of healing, she finds her safest place to be in Poe’s arms. She draws strength from his constant presence, and slowly she finds herself returning. She takes up her farm tasks once more, with Poe by her side. Her skin tans and her body grows strong. 

He sleeps by her bed for a year. Slowly the nightmares become seldom, and her fear subsides. Eventually Poe only stays a few nights a week, not because he’s needed but because they like being in each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dunking lightens my heart so much! <3  
> I hope the healing showed through here, I really wanted to exhibit how/why Poe and Rey are so close to begin with.  
> 


	13. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Receives another Pep talk from Obiwan, perhaps too late...
> 
> Hux offers a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -brief descriptive abuse.
> 
> The plunge before the FINALE. I promise this is Damerey endgame. 4 Chapters left and an epilogue!
> 
> BE BRAVE!

“Well done sister.” Hux is smirking as Beebee limps form the carriage to the house. He doesn’t help her. He stands in the dark entryway shrouded in shadow.

The constable had been rough with her. She didn’t like it one bit, she only lay with him at the command of her brother so the doctor would see his seed on her.

“A very convincing performance,” Hux continues, “The doctor is upstairs waiting to examine you for evidence.”

Beebee gives him a grim smile in greeting as she passes him.

“I have never been more proud of you, Bethany. Our father would be very proud too. We are so close to our goal, I have obtained all the necessary documents. Now that Poe is removed, I will make my final move.”

Beebee clutches the banister of the stairs, pausing, wincing in pain. Hux still doesn’t help her. 

He continues, preening a little, “We should celebrate when this is over, don’t you think? Especially if Poe is hanged.”

“What?” Beebee whips around.

“Rape is a hanging offense.” Hux chuckles. “Isn’t it delightful?”

“I agreed to help you remove Poe, not to kill him.”

“My dear sister,” Hux soothes, walking towards her, “This is everything we have wanted and needed.” He takes her chin.

“No,” Ripping her face from his touch, “Killing innocent people is wrong! And I have everything I need, yet somehow, I am empty.” Her tone is defiant, strong.

WHACK.

His powerful stroke knocks her to the ground, her face stings.

“This is for your own good. I’m doing all of this for you,” He hisses, “To secure your future!” He turns on his heel and disappears down a corridor.

Beebee is left alone in the dark foyer, curled on the ground, clutching her face.

* * *

Finn and Rose take Rey home, consoling her as best they can. She curls on the settee sobbing, as a painful memory surges. They hold her, as the flood moves through. Hours pass, her mind reeling. 

Poe would never, would he? He is innocent. He must be? But she had been so cold to him before the ball, is it possible he did it in anger?

She falls asleep in her dress, with her friends wrapped around her. In the morning, she finds strength to change and eat a small breakfast.

A letter arrives from the constable, confirming the doctor has found evidence of the crime on Beebee. There will be no trial, Poe will be hung by the neck until dead, in three days time.

An avalanche of dread hits her stomach, she rushes outside to wretch.

Rey comes back in, pale and shaking, “I need to see Papa.” She grabs her cloak and sweeps out of the house before her friends can follow.

* * *

She falls into her father’s arms as the door opens and slams shut behind her. 

“Oh Papa!” She sobs.

“What is it?” He brushes her head, guiding her to sit with him on the edge of the bed.

She sobs and blubbers through the story, Ben listens attentively nodding and making noises to agree. When she is finally done Ben purses his lips and raises an eyebrow.

“Are you done?” His tone is patronizing.

“Yes.” She reproachfully sniffs and wipes her nose.

“Do you honestly think Poe would do something like that?”

“But I was so cold to him before the ball, what if he--”

“It’s a yes or no question.” Ben interrupts.

“...No.” Rey looks down, twisting her hands.

Ben sighs and takes her hands. “Do you remember when he came home from the Navy, after what Hux did to you?”

“Yes.” Rey’s stomach twists, having just spent the night trying to recover from remembering.

“Poe argued with me for hours, and rightly so. Said I should have reported it straight away. He fought for you Rey, he stood up for you, when I couldn’t. I was blinded by my fear of Hux. I owed Hux money and I was afraid he could hurt us if I spoke against him. Poe was brave when I wasn’t, he was there for you when I wasn’t. Are these the actions of a man who would betray you?” His voice cracks at the end, and tears fall on his waist coat.

Emotion wells in her core as the words fall from his mouth. 

“He fought with you? For me?” She asks weakly.

“For  _ hours,  _ Rey. Poe is quite stubborn you know.” Ben chuckles.

Rey chuckles too, she wipes the tears from her Father’s beard. He reaches up to hold her face. “Believe me Rey, there is no one he cares for more in the world than you. I would bet my life that Hux is behind this. Don’t be fooled Rey, Hux has been after you for so long. Poe needs you, especially now, he has loved you for longer than I can remember, never doubt that.”

Ben wraps her in his arms, her tears fall freely as the realization sinks in, warm and bright like a clear morning; she loves Poe. It didn’t happen all at once, it was slow, quiet, creeping in the corners. She denied it for a while, but now it blazes bright. A great weaving of years, folding in and out, gleaming with little moments accumulating like falling snow, growing stronger every day, and now she is too late. Her Poe will be taken from her, her safe place, her home; their love wasted like spilt milk.

She sobs bitterly, sorrow tearing at her heart.

“Thank you Papa.” Rey whispers. “I should go to him.”

“Yes, at once, for I fear your time with him may be limited.” He gently dries her tears and helps her tie up her cloak.

She calls the guards to open the door. When the metal creaks, she startles to see Hux standing there with a smug grin on his face.

“I come in peace.” His voice is a mockery of kindness, hiding behind a malicious smile.

“What do you want?” Rey says through gritted teeth.

“To make a deal.” He steps into the cell, and the door closes behind him with a harrowing clang. He sniffs with distaste as he regards the dampness of the interior.

Rey takes a few steps back, the very presence of this man repulses her. Ben steps between them.

Hux chuckles, a dark sound. 

“I understand that your husband will hang in three days.” Hux preens a little, as he clasps his hands behind his back.

“Say what you must and get out of my cell.” Ben hisses, “Your presence is making the mold grow faster.”

Hux’s nostrils flare at the insult. “I can save Poe.” 

Rey steps forward, leveling him with eyes like death. “In exchange for what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREDICTIONS??
> 
> lol


	14. The Turn of the Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's deal leaves Poe shattered.
> 
> An unexpected guest visits Poe's prison cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Heartbreak
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> You may experience a wee bit of a feeling akin to "I'm-ready-to-strap-my-boots-on-and-go-after-the-bad-guy-because-I-am-invincible."
> 
> Side bar: I am sorry for the slow-down in my updates, I've overworked my hand making art (for the love of the fandom, lol) I've got to rest it up.  
> Though I'll still be able post 1-2 chapters per week. I promise! <3

The afternoon sun slants in from the small window of Poe’s cell. Where is Rey? Is she safe? Why hasn’t she come to see him? Does she think he is guilty? He is to be hanged, surely she would come to say goodbye? 

His mind is racing out of control, his stomach has been in a tight knot since last night, he didn’t sleep, nor did he eat. The dread of his death approaching is a suffocating feeling. Pacing back and forth, he pulls on his hair, sometimes crying sometimes muttering. 

There’s a horrific creaking sound as the door to his cell swings open.

“Poe!” Rey runs to his arms.

“My sweet Rey.” He presses her close, stroking her head, brushing her back, trying to savor her embrace, her smell. His floodgates break and her hair is dampened from his tears. “Please believe me, I didn’t do anything to Beebee--”

“I do, I do!” Rey cries, hot tears staining his shoulder, she leans back and holds his face.

His heart is flayed to see her eyes so red and raw. “Rey,” He earnestly kisses her forehead, “Listen, I need to tell you something now, something I should have told you years ago.” His voice cracks, snagging through his sobs. His hands are at her waist, rubbing and kneading, still trying to savor every touch.

“No!” She’s shaking her head, tears leaping from her cheeks. “You’re not going to be hanged.”

Sorrow and something else tints her eyes, there’s a swirl of confusion cascading in his mind.

“I don’t understand.” He’s afraid to hope.

“I’m sorry....” But she’s overcome with trembling sobs.

Poe wraps her up again, rubbing her back with one arm, and cupping her cheek with his hand to guide her to his shoulder. He tenderly holds the nape of her neck and dots kisses in her hair. 

There’s a creeping feeling in his stomach working it’s way up. He holds her for a long moment before he can’t keep his question in anymore. “Why are you sorry?”

Rey cries harder “....I...I made a deal with Hux.” She sputters.

“What!?” Poe pulls back, taking her face in his hands. He can see her heart shattering through her eyes, falling into darkness.

“He agreed to let you go if I marry him.” She hates herself for the way horror gathers in his eyes.

“No!” The word is strangled in his throat. “You can’t, I won’t let you!” Anger roils in his gut.

“You’ll die if I don’t!”

“I’ll die if I see you with him!” He’s shouting but his hands are so gentle, caressing her cheeks and her neck.

“Don’t make this harder!” She pulls his hands away, and it kills her to watch his face as she does so.

“He’ll hurt you! I won’t let that happen again!” He’s begging, he reaches for her but snaps his hands back at the look in her eyes.

“I can’t stand by and let you die!” She defiantly sticks up her chin. 

He loves her for being brave, but he can’t lose her. Not again.

“Please, love,” His voice drops from a shout to a whisper, “let me die.” He reaches for her face, tracing her cheek. She turns away, his heart plummets.

“No, it’s my turn to save you _._ ” She hurriedly tries to remove her ring.

Poe catches the movement and dives for her hand, “That belongs on your finger!” 

They struggle against each other. 

“Poe! Let me do this!”

“You are so stubborn!”

He’s too strong, but she knows how to make him stop. She kisses him, catching his lips. Instantly giving up, he moves his hands to cup her face. His lips are warm and chapped, and she marvels at how it feels so right as he moves with her, tenderly. He gently backs her into the wall. 

She sighs wanting to bask in the kiss, to stay in it forever, but her time is up. She quickly removes the ring, takes his hand from her face and curls his fingers around the cool silver. He pauses, pulling back as he feels her move.

“No...please.” He whispers, his eyes distraught and saddened, and it kills her.

The door bangs open, “Times up!” The guard snarls as he rips Rey from his arms.

“Rey! I lo--”

There’s a cruel echoing bang as the door whips shut, he’s screaming her name as he beats the door violently. 

* * *

Poe doesn’t know how much time passes, but shadows in the cell grow longer, taunting him. His sobs are uncontrollable, echoing bitterly against the walls. He periodically beats on the door, calling her name, kneeling on the ground. He cries until there’s no more moisture flowing from his eyes; his head hangs in his hands, his face raw and red.

The sound of metal grinding meets his ears, he doesn’t look up. 

“I love what you’ve done with the place.” 

His head snaps up to see Beebee, leaning against an open doorway. Her dress is a simple blue and her buxom chest is still desperately trying to escape. Untamed red hair falls around her face and shoulders. 

“Go away!” He grumbles through his teeth, as he shakily stands and moves to sit on his bed, pulling his knees up, facing the wall.

“Let me think about that...no.” Beebee rolls her eyes, there’s amusement in her voice.

“Don’t mock me!” He snaps.

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” She sobers, “Get your coat, we don’t have much time.”

“That’s not funny.” He looks up to give her a death stare only to find that her face is completely serious, there’s a rugged purple bruise around her right eye.

She raises an eyebrow, sighing heavily, with annoyance in her eyes, waiting for him to process. 

He sees the open door, no guard.

He jumps up, “Where’s Rey?”

“Are all men this thick?” She asks with genuine curiosity.

“Why is my door open?” He walks out into the stone passageway to find it empty, no guard in sight. He walks back in spinning on the spot, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here,” There’s sarcasm in her voice, “Or you can come with me to save your true love.”

“Am I free?” He whips around, hope sputtering to life in his heart, action is spiking in his blood.

“You are a pee-brain!” Beebee snaps, walks to the bed, grabs his coat and shoves it at him, “I went to the judge, I dropped the charges--a loophole my brother didn’t consider when he was beating me--now LET’S. GO.” And with that, she marches out of the cell with confidence unlike any Poe as ever seen.

“Yes ma’am!” Poe stumbles after her down the passageway, fumbling to pull on his coattails.

“Do you know how to use this?” She pulls a pistol from the canyon of her bosom, passing it to Poe without stopping.

“Um...Yes.” He gingerly takes it with two fingers, wiping it on his shirt.

“Good, try and keep up, I have a lot to explain on the way, I know where he’s taking her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH! TAKE THAT HUX! YOU SLIMEY LIL &%$#@!
> 
> <3
> 
> Strap yourselves in! It's gonna be a BUMPY RIDE! 3 chapters left and an epilogue!


	15. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself back at the Reverends house with Hux. Bennie is acting strange.
> 
> Someone gets cornered and a truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stands between YOU and SLOW BURN FULFIlLMENT.
> 
> TWO chapters left after this and an epilogue! We are almost there folks!
> 
> Don't let this chapter full you, this is NOT the climax. *evil grin*
> 
> side bar:  
> Ben Solo is not the villain in this story, just wanted to clarify. I made him flamboyant and fun, and I enjoy him in this role!

Hux keeps his pistol jabbed into Rey’s ribcage as they ride through the darkening woods. The sun is setting, it’s a starless night, black and hollow like the feeling in Rey’s heart, deepening with every footfall of the horse.

A hazy grief shrouds her mind as it drifts back to the prison cell, to that kiss where Poe’s lips were passionate against hers, filling her with a burning desire, opening her soul to a truth she didn’t know was buried in her all along. She was too late, her love wasted; but Poe would live, he would be safe, that’s what matters.

Hux made it clear that she wouldn’t be allowed to see Poe--or anyone from her previous life--she would be a slave, followed by a guard wherever she went. The thought makes bile rise in her throat.

The horse slows to a stop in front of a familiar building; the parsonage. Bennie’s house.

Hux doesn’t help Rey to dismount, he jumps off and keeps the pistol pointed at her. A wave of fear coils in her as she anticipates the ankle-crushing landing; she recalls how just two months earlier she was here with Poe, he had gallantly swooped her from the saddle to set her gently on her feet.

Her ankles ache in protest as Hux drags her by the elbow to the door of the cottage. It’s lit from within, with a warm homey glow.

Hux bangs on the door, the reverend answers it, swinging it wide dramatically flipping his hair, preening a little; disgust falls across his features when he sees who it is.

“Hello Armitage,” Bennie sneers, he’s draped in a sheet, just like the night he married Poe and Rey. As he turns to Rey, his entire face changes, becoming concerned as he takes in her red eyes. “Sweetums, what’s going on, are you alright?”

Rey opens her mouth but Hux interrupts her. “I’ll be doing the talking.” Hux snarls, “Rey and I are getting married.”

“You most certainly are not! She belongs with Poesy, you warthog faced buffoon!” Bennie flips his hair defiantly; Rey can’t help but grin at the plucky nature of her friend.

Hux rolls his eyes, lifting his pistol to Bennie, cocking the trigger with a grinding click.

“Bennie, Please! Just do as he says!” Rey cries; she loves her friend for being brave but she can’t lose anyone else today. The knots in her stomach are tightening, with each passing moment.

Bennie wrinkles his nose in distaste at the gleaming shaft of the pistol, less than an inch from his nostrils; he’s more annoyed than frightened. “Listen here, you sneevy-snivey little weasel, Rey must be properly divorced before…” voice trails off, eyes growing distant, focussing on a point beyond Rey’s head.

Bennie clears his throat and continues, in short choppy phrases, not taking his eyes off that point in the distance. Hux keeps his eyes trained on Bennie, the pistol unmoving. Rey chances a glance over her shoulder as Hux is distracted by Bennie’s incoherent ramblings. Just there, at the edge of the dark wood, twenty yards away, two shadows sink behind a great oak tree, blending in with the night.

Rey whips around, suddenly understanding the change in Bennie: they are not alone. 

Hux grows impatient, pressing the barrel against Bennie’s forehead, “I don’t care what the _correct_ procedure is, now hurry up!”

“Fine. But I’m getting dressed first, now if you’ll excuse me for a moment.” Bennie gives Rey an unreadable look before taking a step back and closing the door; Hux grunts with impatience and indignation. 

Rey’s mind is racing; who are those two shadows? Were they friends or foes? Why is Bennie getting dressed? He never gets dressed, in fact he hates getting dressed, save for Sunday service. 

Bennie re-emerges with a flourish, in his pink ditto suit, with his sheet now draped over his arm. He turns to angle himself back into the house as he says, “If anybody is looking for some stuff, all they would have to do is look in the top drawer of the dresser.” He is speaking louder than he needs to; Rey notices a mound of blankets on Bennie’s bed.

Hux jabs his pistol into Bennie’s forehead, his patience has reached his limits. “You’re more crazy than people say, now MOVE.”

Bennie closes the door and takes Rey’s arm insisting that he escort her to the church. Hux walks behind them, always keeping his gun straight ahead.

Bennie barely whispers so only Rey can hear, “Don’t be afraid, Sweetums, do exactly as I tell you.” 

* * *

Rey’s heart is racing as they arrive at the altar, she feels like she might vomit. The sheer proximity of the man who ruined her life is shaking her to the core, and the idea of marrying him is sickening. Her limbs feel heavy, and sweat beads on her brow.

Bennie calmly lights a single lamp, placing it in the center of the table; a marked difference from the last time she was here when he lit every torch and lamp to show off the glorious interior of the church.

Bennie smoothly approaches the pair, he’s still holding his sheet, he offers it to Rey. “A veil for you, Sweetums.” There’s a strange look in his eyes, as she takes it from his hands. “Please approach from the end of the aisle, and then we can begin.” he gestures with a flourish into the swirling darkness at the back of the church.

Rey hesitates, trying to read Bennie’s face, Hux rolls his eyes, “Get a move on, we haven’t got all night,” He motions with the pistol.

Taking the sheet, she is hit with a plume of floral fragrance; Bennie is the most well-groomed gentlemen in all of Yavin, bathing every day, with decadent soaps. Rey inwardly rolls her eyes at the aroma and walks briskly down the aisle.

The two men wait patiently at the altar, while Rey vanishes into the black and then reappears a moment later draped from head to toe, completely covered. She approaches slowly, the stained glass windows catching the moonlight and releasing it in colorful patterns that dance on the fabric. One could say she appears to be a ghost, her feet completely invisible beneath the fabric, allowing her to glide smoothly down the aisle.

She arrives at the altar, taking the steps slowly to stand next to her bridegroom.

Bennie dramatically clears his throat, flicking to the correct page of this large book as he begins reading the opening. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this--”

“This sheet smells divine! Is that lavender?” A cheerful voice chimes from beneath the fabric.

Hux’s eyes snap up, ripping the sheet from the figure in front of him; it falls away to reveal flaming red curls wearing a malicious grin. “Hello Brother!”

“YOU!” His arm flies back to strike her down.

An iron grip stops him from behind.

“You will not harm Beebee.” Poe emerges from the dark; there’s a loud crack as his knuckles greet Hux in the face.

Blood sprays as he falls back, clutching his face in agony. A series of grinding clicks echo, reverberating through the church; Beebee pulls a pistol from her bosom, Bennie pulls one from his pants, Poe has his out already, Phasma--half naked, wearing her too short chemise--emerges from the dark with Rey on her heels, Pistols trained on the crumpled form in the dim light.

Rey makes a mental note to ask Bennie why in the world does he own so many guns.

Dropping his pistol, Hux holds his hands in the air in surrender as he stares down five barrels of anger. “YOU BETRAYED ME!” He bellows at Beebee, droplets of blood sputter from his mouth. “I WAS DOING THIS FOR YOU!”

All eyes turn to Beebee, “You never listen, brother,” Her voice is remarkably calm, “I told you I have everything I need. I will not let you harm innocent people.”

“What do you mean, you were doing this for her?” Rey asks, her voice quavering, gesturing with her gun.

“Go on, brother. Tell her why you’ve been after her for so long.”

Hux doesn’t answer, his eyes are on fire with hatred.

“TELL HER!” Beebee shouts, taking a step forward.

Hux shrinks from her powerful stance, “Fine.” He spits.

He turns his eyes to Rey, they bore into her soul with a loathsome glare, full of lust. “Do you ever wonder who your family was? Why they gave you up?”

Rey shakes her head, her family gave her up when she was two, she has no memories of them. Obiwan adopted her from an orphanage, she was content not to know anything until now. 

“Sir Sheev Palpatine,” Hux is taking gasping breaths, wiping blood from his face, “One of the wealthiest men in England, wanted a male heir.” 

Rey is shaking uncontrollably, as the words hit her one by one, the ground is opening up to swallow her whole.

“He gave you up, didn’t want you, then he died of fever, with no one to accept his inheritance.”

Rey lowers her gun, she wants to run and hide. _This is all my fault._ The phrase starts turning in her head, repeating it again and again. Her past has hurt everyone she loves and she didn’t even know it.

“I wanted to share it with you, Rey.” He’s desperate as he turns to his sister, “and Beebee, I have only had your best interest at heart!” Hux moves to stand up, five pistols tighten in circumference around him, he freezes again. 

“Your words are poison!” Rey’s voice rising to a trembling shout. “Get out!”

Hux’s face looks menacing, even when he’s threatened, “This isn’t over. Beebee, come, let’s go home.” He stands, stumbling.

“No.” She says the word like it’s the best one to ever leave her mouth.

Poe moves between the siblings. “Beebee, how would you like to have a home with us?” He asks, keeping his eyes and gun pointed at Hux.

“I would like that very much!” She chimes, her curls bouncing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beebee has a new family! HOT DAAAAWG!
> 
> SLOW BURN FULFILLMENT UP NEXT! <3
> 
> This chapter was NOT the climax, I repeat, NOT the climax! EEEEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> (is your seatbelt on?)


	16. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is acting strange when they arrive home.
> 
> Rey isn't herself either.
> 
> They have a heart to heart conversation.
> 
> They consummate their marriage, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> They've earned it, don't you think?
> 
> If you know me, then you know I have a few events in my past that are challenging. So this is a big step for me. I am SO nervous to share this!! Please be gentle with me! LOL <3
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Manual stimulation, male to female  
> -Sex
> 
> Things are vague but detailed enough so that you know what's going on. If you need to skip, it starts with:  
> “Open your eyes, Poe. I want you to see me.” And ends with "glowing bright, strong and pure." 
> 
> A big thank you to my husband! GOSH, I love you so much! Thank you for the amazing conversation the other day about this and for always being a sounding board. It feels amazing to have your stamp of approval. I am honored to present this to the world, in hopes it will show what healthy love looks like.
> 
> P.S.  
> I used your toothbrush this morning by accident! I love you! BYEEEEEE!

The ride home is quiet, Rey’s mind careening in a million different directions. Hux had stormed out screaming at his sister. A sickening feeling is creeping in her corners, his last words haunting her, _this isn’t over._

Heavy guilt hangs over her head, she can’t help but feel responsible for everything; her father’s imprisonment, Poe almost hanging. 

She doesn’t want anything to do with the fortune tied to her name, she didn’t even know about it until today. It’s cursed money, leaving nothing but disaster in its wake.

Poe hasn’t spoken a word to Rey, except for after Hux left, he rushed to her, asking if she was hurt; his eyes looked dark and sad as he led her to the horse, wordlessly helping her into the saddle. 

His arm is tight around her as they ride home, but the softness isn’t there; when Rey chances a glance at his face, his jaw is tight and his mouth is hardened in a grim line. She fears she knows why.

Upon arrival at the house, the focus is on helping Beebee get settled in a spare room. Even with her mind swirling, Rey is able to help their new friend, but every time she looks at Poe, his eyes won’t meet hers. 

It isn’t until they bid Beebee goodnight and she closes the door that Rey realizes she’s trembling, with gnawing dread growing in her stomach.

Poe takes her hand, almost roughly, and leads her down the hallway to their room, once the door is closed he turns to her, firmly taking her face in his hands.

“What do you need?” His voice is much too stern, and his eyes look angry, it frightens her.

“I...I don’t know,” Her voice quavers, she is shrinking from his eyes, now they bore into her, searching for something. Her arms wrap around her middle.

“You’re shaking. Would a hot bath help?”

“Yes.” She swallows, it does sound nice after a day like this.

Poe doesn’t respond, he drops his hands and immediately sets to work, boiling water, lighting the fireplace, and setting up the screen for her privacy. 

Keeping his eyes firmly squeezed shut, he helps her into the tub, as he’s done so many times before. He disappears behind the screen, and Rey can hear him dragging up a chair. 

They sit in silence for a while, listening to the crackling fire. The warm water soothes Rey’s bones, and the tension that every cell in her body was clutching is now easing. But she can’t fully relax, something is off with Poe, she can hear him scrubbing his face with his hands, sighing. He has looked and sounded angry since they left the church.

His anger is just, Rey tells herself, probably because her past had caused his downfall and near death. She’s dreading the worst, feeling a stinging sensation in her heart. The silence is deafening, creating an invisible wall between them. Rey can practically hear his anger filling the room silently, a quiet tension that cuts away at her heart slowly.

“Rey,” Poe’s voice is heavy and uneven, full of grief. “I need to speak.”

Her stomach drops, she knows what he will say and she can hardly bear it. “I’m listening,” She chokes on the words, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I have never been more angry, than I have been today.” his voice is charged.

“I know.” She drops her head on her knee, tears threaten her eyes.

“What you did was, I--I…,” His breath snags, “It nearly killed me.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Her heart is picking up as she waits for the final blow that will crush it.

“I can’t go through it again. I won’t. Never again.” There’s a tone of finality. “I need you to promise me something--”

“Stop! I beg you, I can’t bear it!” A sob escapes her throat, Poe falls silent, “I know I hurt you, I brought this upon you. I am cursed, followed by a dark shadow of destruction wherever I go. I know you wish to be free of it. I will honor that. You may divorce me quietly, I won’t stop you, I will leave you in peace and never--”

“NO!” Poe shouts it, cutting Rey off.

She is startled, jumping slightly, the water swirling around her. Now anger is coiling inside her, “Poe, please let me fin--”

“No!” He stops her again, “I--that’s--that’s not what I--gah!

Suddenly he stands, storming around the screen.

“Poe!” Shocked by his boldness, she’s covering herself with her hands, but his eyes are squeezed shut.

He plops on the floor, fumbling to blindly pull his boots off. 

“What are you doing?” Rey demands.

He’s not listening. With a determined air, he surges forward and climbs into the tub fully clothed. Water sloshes over the side, splattering onto the floor.

“POE! I...I…”She trails off at his gentleness. 

He encircles her in his embrace, his face inches from her own. He adjusts his hold so his legs frame her and she curls into his chest. 

“Rey, I’m not going to leave you.” His tone has drops to a tender whisper.

Strongs hands brush her bare back under the water, pressing her close.

“Why not?” She asks, her breath dragging slightly.

His face is impossibly tender, even with his eyes closed. Before he continues, he takes a deep breath. “I lost my parents when I was nine, I thought the world had closed to me, like there was nothing here worth living for. My life was aimless, for years.”

His hand travels to cup her cheek, “And then your father asked me to come watch over you; said you were a handful. He wasn’t wrong.” He chuckles, brushing this thumb along her cheek. “It was like the brightest star in the sky had fallen into my lap and I was charged with its care. Every day, your light grew stronger and I was blinded and healed by it at the same time.” He tucks a stray piece of her hair away and returns his hand to rubbing her back. 

“Something so quiet and peaceful began to arrive in my soul; A silent welding of my heart to yours.” His voice catches on the words, a runaway tear escapes his eyes. Rey finds her hands resting on his chest, and a slow smile on her lips, taking its time as it spreads. The knots in her heart begin to ease and take a new form.

“Rey,” He says her name reverently, like a prayer as he gently lifts his hands from the water to cup her face, and rest his forehead against hers. Droplets of water patter lightly back into the tub. “My Starlight, love isn’t a fierce enough or blazing enough word to describe what I have for you in my heart.” 

Tears spring up in Rey’s eyes, she gasps a small sob. Poe hears it, concern instantly pulling his eyebrows together; he carefully and blindly feels her face, catching each tear, casting it away before continuing. “So I will say it again and again and again, until you believe me; I love you, Rey.” It’s his turn to take a gasp as a sob escapes his mouth. “God, I love you. I am with you to the end, or until you send me away. I live only to serve you and hold you, for all else is dust and air.” 

Poe is overcome with tears, he dutifully keeps his eyes closed as his confession comes to an end. He’s still holding her face, caressing her cheeks

There is silence for a moment, Rey’s heart is exploding as she takes in his words; they collide into her like a sweet rain on parched earth. Her hands slide up to hold his face, it’s her turn to wipe away tears.

“Poe,” she smiles, “Everything in me recognizes you as my home and your arms, my shelter. I love you too. Please forgive me, it took me so long to let it come awake inside my heart.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” He smiles and nuzzles her softly. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.” She can barely speak.

His lips slam into hers; It’s an earnest kiss, yet somehow unhurried. It breaks the damn, any walls, or fears falling away instantly to make way for their love. His lips are so warm against hers as they open and close, gently drawing his tongue along hers.

She lets him press his palm under her chin to angle her face up, allowing for a deeper kiss. He gathers her closer, moving his lips to her temple, neck, and jaw. Whispering “I love you” between each kiss. It sends shivers through Rey’s core, filling her with a loving warmth, pulling her deeper and deeper until it bubbles over and courage overtakes her.

She gently takes one of his hands and guides it to her breast. He freezes, and sucks in a sharp gasp. He’s still dutifully keeping his eyes closed. 

“Open your eyes, Poe. I want you to see me.”

Slowly, his eyes peel open, to meet her smile. His eyes are most reverent as they meet hers before he casts them into the water. Even in the dim yet golden light of the fireplace, he can see all of her, bare, in front of him. She finds that she doesn't shrink from his gaze, fear is nowhere to be found; a burning desire in its place and a rising heartbeat. 

He looks back up at her, his eyes hungry yet still reverent. He nuzzles her, as he nibbles her ear while whispering. “You’re beautiful, you’re so beautiful.”

She sighs as his hand travels down her side to caress her hip, making her muscles jump. “Touch me.” She whispers it like a plea.

He obliges, letting her guide his hand to its destination. Pleasure instantly gathering up her core.

“Oh!” She moans softly into his neck, gripping his forearm with one hand and the other curling into his hair.

“Tell me what feels good.” His lips on her neck.

“This, Oh! Poe!” She screams, clapping her hand over her mouth.

“My love, please don’t hide your sounds.” He gently takes her hand from her mouth and kisses it. “It is sublime to hear you.”

“But Beebee is just down the hall! Oh!” She screams again, covering her mouth is a knee jerk reaction.

He gently removes her hand again, growling as he kisses it. “She already suspects.” He grins as he kisses her lips; so many points of pleasure colliding inside her.

His kisses intensify, she moans into his lips, awash with his love surrounding her. Neither of them notice the tub starting to tip to one side.

Suddenly there’s a spike of pleasure and a hum of warmth inside her, Rey screams at the sensation as the tub tips over.

With a great crash, water spills everywhere, spreading the length of the floor. Poe lands on top of her, they freeze for a moment before laughing and sputtering together.

“Are you hurt?” Concern flooding his eyes as he holds her face.

“No, But Leia is going to kill us!” Rey covers her face.

“I don’t care.” He chuckles, returning his lips to her neck and his hands to wandering on her glistening skin.

“Poe?” She sighs.

“Yes, my love, your wish is my command.” He groans.

“This is divine, but can we please take this to the bed. The floor is dreadfully uncomfortable.”

“Of course, please forgive me!” He swoops her up, water cascades from their bodies, falling everywhere. A few droplets land in the fireplace, causing quiet hisses of steam to rise.

He gently lays her down on the soft covers, hovering over her.

“We should dry off first, Leia warned us about ruining these sheets!” Rey insists.

“This is our house! We can do as we please.” He climbs off the bed and begins taking off his own clothes. The soaked fabric proving to be stubborn. His chemise sticks to his back, he ends up ripping it to get it off.

“Poe!” Rey laughs, “Now I’ve got to mend that!” 

“I don’t know why you would. Just make Leia do it.” He gives her a wry smile, Rey laughs out loud.

He laughs with her as he hurries to drop his trousers; he then dives in the bed next to her. Grinning, he watches her turn pink as she regards him. He wraps her up, pulling her close. Her hands come to rest on his chest, it feels so firm and broad as his warmth surrounds her. She can feel his heart fluttering in his chest. 

Rey suddenly becomes nervous but not in a bad way.

Brushing her cheek with his hand he tucks a rogue peace of hair away, his face becoming attentive and serious as he senses a change in her. “Rey, we don’t have to do this. We don’t have to go any further. I will never force you.”

“I know. But I want this. I feel safe with you, the safest in fact.” She smiles up at him and he kisses her sweetly. “May I touch you?” She asks.

“Always, as much as you want. I will never hold any of myself back from you. I want to be a gift to you, and for you to know that I am yours and yours alone.”

That calms her nerves like nothing else. He lets her gilde her hands over him. She marvels at his tan skin and the way it feels hot and smooth. He moans and whispers loving things into her ear as she feels him grow firm.

“Will you enter me now please?” She asks.

“Yes, my Starlight.” He lovingly takes her in his arms, hovering over her.

It’s the most natural and pleasurable feeling when he enters, and the weight of him is comforting as he surrounds her. 

“How do you feel so far?” He checks with her, reading her eyes for any sign of discomfort.

“Wonderful.” She breaths.

They begin to move together. He doesn’t overpower her, he matches her strength, as they strive together. The sharpest and softest ripples of pleasure well up between them.

Rey comes first, she shrieks his name and laughs, clutching him for dear life. Poe chuckles, encouraging her noises and helping her along. 

When he spills over, the feeling is strong enough to make them both gasp. He cries her name into her neck as their souls gently weave into each other to become one and whole, glowing bright, strong and pure. 

* * *

Afterward, they snuggle together, with their legs tangled. Rey can’t recall a time she’s felt more content as she rests in Poe’s arms, watching the fire burn down to embers. They whisper in hushed tones, dreaming together, planning for the future with excitement until their eyes droop.

Their hands clasp and twist and brush, as they talk, and suddenly Poe remembers she isn’t wearing her ring. 

“I’ll be right back,” He kisses her nose and disappears into the dark, returning with the glimmering silver band. 

He climbs into the bed, taking her in his arms again, and he gently slides the band into its place on her finger, kissing her palm as he does so.

“This belongs on your finger, my Starlight.”

“I will never take it off again.” In the dark, she can hear his breath catch. She reaches up to find a tear straying down his cheek. “Is this what was bothering you earlier?” She brushes the droplet away, leaving a kiss in its place.

“Yes.” He tenderly takes her face in his hands, “I was upset that you were so willing to trade your life for mine, without a second thought.”

“That’s what love does, Poe. You did the same thing for me when you asked me to marry you.”

“That was entirely different.” He defiantly dots sweet kisses along her jaw.

“No it wasn’t.” Rey chuckles.

“Yes it was!” He insists.

“No-”

“Yes-”

“No-”

“Yes!” He silences her with his lips.

“You’re difficult.” She murmurs, laughing into his lips and she can feel him smile.

“And I’m proud of it, thank you very much.” He laughs in reply, pulling her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HURRAY! It's about damn time!
> 
> I am SO NERVOUS! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If a man treats you with honor and respect, LIKE THIS, then hold on to him!
> 
> One chapter remains after this, and an epilogue! <3


	17. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a blissful day after their consummation.
> 
> The arrival of a letter is concealed from Rey.
> 
> A tragedy strikes to change the course of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Character death.  
> I'M SO SORRY! You will hate me. I cried when I wrote this. I have been planning this from the beginning, and I've planted foreshadowing at every corner. 
> 
> I promise you, this death is not in vain, there is a higher purpose!
> 
> There is one more chapter after this, that will tie up all the loose ends. Stay with me, we are almost there!

Poe’s consciousness is barely fluttering, the blankets surround him keeping his heat in, and with his arms around Rey, it’s the perfect cocoon. 

Someone is shaking him, and his eyes reluctantly peel open to see Rey’s face, inches from his own. Her eyes are glowing and wide, her smile radiant; she’s clearly been awake for a while.

“Good morning!” Eager and bubbling, she peppers kisses on his face.

“Mm.” He hums contently, his lips lazy and lopsided as he attempts to return her exuberant affection.

“Can we have another go?” She’s bouncing, biting her lip.

He can still hardly believe that last night even happened. It had been better than anything he had ever dreamt; Rey trusted him to love her in the most intimate way. He had given her himself completely, and she in turn receiving it had given him all of herself. A feeling of completeness, unmistakable, now rests in their hearts. 

“Yes my love, but it’s so early, can we rest a bit first?” Poe mumbles, lazily stroking her face.

There’s playfulness in her eyes when she lifts the covers, “Your member seems to think that now is the perfect time.” She raises an eyebrow and sinks back into his chest.

He’s helpless at the look in her eyes, the way they glow makes it impossible for him to say no.

He grins, “Come here, you.” Growling, he rolls on top of her.

Rey shrieks and laughs as he buries his face in her neck.

* * *

Upon descending the stairs for breakfast, they are greeted by a fuming Leia. They giggle as she scolds them profusely for the water damage to the ceiling, but there’s a smile under her scowl. Poe is only half paying attention as he nibbles Rey’s ear, whispering something delicious that makes her squeal.

Much to Rey and Poe’s relief, Beebee had slept the whole night through, she confesses to not hearing a peep. 

Beebee has made herself completely at home, wasting no time and taking up the mantle of ‘farmer’. She was up before dawn, doing tasks and chores without being asked. In a few small hours she managed to milk all the cows, feed the chickens, harvest several baskets of potatoes and bake delicious blueberry muffins. For the time being, she’s borrowing one of Rey’s old dresses, it’s green, which makes her hair appear ferociously red. 

Leia took a liking to her immediately. The two bustle about the kitchen, serving breakfast to Poe and Rey. Beebee is cheerful and easy to be around, she smiles warmly, filling plates of heavenly food. She fits into their little family perfectly, almost as if she were there all along.

Leia is still lecturing the pair about the damage to the house as she fills their mugs with milk.

“You two are worse than Shara and Kes were!” Leia babbles on.

Poe still isn’t paying attention, he picks up his muffin and gives Rey a dark look, narrowing his eyes playfully as he nibbles the corner. Rey squeaks and covers her mouth, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. 

Leia catches the exchange. “That’s it! Take your plates and go! Go on! Back up stairs! I’ve had enough of your nauseating affections.” Her tone is scolding, but she’s grinning as Poe and Rey eagerly grab their plates and rush back upstairs giggling uncontrollably.

“I’ll bring up lunch for you later!” Beebee calls after them.

They eat faster than they ever have before. A frenzy of removing clothing ensues. The pair is eager to make up for all the lost time. Poe is especially eager to show Rey all the ways he can give her absolute pleasure; and Rey is ever eager to receive all of it.

Hours later, Beebee is carefully loading a tray with food to bring up stairs when the mail arrives. She’s about to set the stack of letters on the tray when she sees the envelope on the top is from her brother, and it’s addressed to Poe. 

A strange feeling overtakes her as she hastily opens it. Her eyes widen in terror as she reads the words.

“Beebee, we don’t read Poe’s private letters!” Leia scolds as she enters the kitchen with a basket of carrots from the garden. She snatches the paper from Beebe and gives her a reproachful look, but she softens when she sees Beebee is shaking and pale.

Leia quickly scans the letter. “Judas!”

* * *

Poe and Rey are mid-bliss when there’s a knock on the door.

“I have your noon meal here for you.” Beebee chirps.

There’s uncontrollable giggling as Poe hastily covers Rey with blankets and then stumbles around cursing, looking for something to throw over himself.

Beebee is relentlessly cheerful as she hands Poe the tray through the door.

“You know you don’t have to be a servant. We don’t expect you to do anything for us as payment for you living here.” He reminds her as he relieves her of the tray.

“I enjoy the work, I’m happy to do it. I wasn’t allowed to do anything at my house.” She shrugs buoyantly. 

They thank her profusely before closing the door.

Resuming their nakedness, they eat, seated on the bed. Poe notices the letter on the tray, he unfolds it, scanning quickly. He freezes momentarily but recovers before Rey can notice his face turn ashen. He calmly stands crumpling the paper and tossing it into the fireplace; he doesn't notice that it misses its target, landing on the floor.

“What was that letter?” Rey gestures with her head, with a mouth full of bread.

“Just farm business.” He climbs back on to the bed, gently relieving her of the bread before taking her face in his hands. 

She laughs into his lips, “I wasn’t done eating that.”

“That’s too bad.” He smiles into her mouth as he wraps her up.

* * *

The day passes blissfully and Rey is none the wiser for what was in that letter. She and Poe spend the day making up for lost time; it’s magical and wonderful. Eventually, they dress themselves and resolve to help Beebee with farm tasks. The three of them get along famously, laughing and singing through the day’s work.

Rey doesn’t notice the subtle change in Poe. He’s extra attentive, extra giving, loving and caring. That night she sleeps peacefully in his harms, filled with joy for the future.

When the sun is barely rising, Poe’s eyes open slowly. He savors the way Rey’s form feels pressed close to him. Their shared warmth pools everywhere and it’s the most comfortable he’s felt in his life.

An ache begins to gnaw in him, he may never see her again after today. Closing his eyes, memorizing every curve, he gently holds her close, careful not to wake her. He presses a sweet kiss into her hair before dislodging himself and climbing out of bed. He dresses quickly in his chemise, brown waistcoat and pants, and leaves without a sound.

Golden beams meander through the window, gently calling Rey to wake. She sighs contently, her mind barely registering that someone is shaking her.

“Rey, wake up! Wake up!” Beebee’s voice is sharp, cutting through the warm calm of Rey’s mind.

“W--w--what?” Rey’s eyes crack open and her head reels, she doesn't want anything other than softness at this hour.

“We haven’t got much time! Please wake up!” Beebee is earnest. “Poe is danger! Now come on!”

“What?” Her mind snaps to attention at the words. She whorls around, registering the empty sheets next to her.

Beebee shoves a crumpled piece of paper in her hands, she’s talking a mile a minute as Rey reads it in horror. Her vision is blurry at first but becomes clearer by the second when she reads the words.

_Mr. Dameron,_

_You have destroyed my honor and ripped apart my family. I am a merciful man, and am willing to end this the civilized way, with honor. Meet me at dawn, on the bluffs above Mortis Cove. Bring your pistol, and no harm will come to Rey’s father._

_~A. Hux_

  
“Oh God!” Rey cries, scrambling out of bed throwing on her brown dress, not caring that she is completely naked in front of Beebee.

They barrel down the stairs. Rey snatches a pistol from the desk in the sitting room. The sun is creeping higher, drying the sparkling dew that dusts the fields. Tears streak her face as Rey sprints through the tall grass, praying with each breath that she isn’t too late. Beebee is close behind, she’s a strong runner.

They crest a hill, and there, on the distance bluffs they can make out two silhouettes, unmistakably Hux and Poe, standing back to back. The black of Hux’s suit deepening his shadow further.

“NO! STOP!” Rey picks up her speed, willing her feet to move faster. Sobs swell in her throat. She’s still thirty yards away, her chance of stopping them is shrinking by the second.

The figures begin to advance; Rey knows the sequence of a duel, ten paces, then turn and shoot. Her feet ache in protest as she speeds towards the cliff.

“STOP!” But they ignore her.

She’s almost there when a root snags her foot, Rey falls, shrieking as she hits the ground. Beebee doesn’t stop, she speeds past Rey, her eyes flaming, matching her wild hair in the wind. 

“POE!” Rey cries in horror realizing she won’t make it in time.

She watches in panic as the world slows; the men take the last two paces and whorl to face each other, pistol raised, eyes narrowed with precision.

Beebee dives, facing her brother.

BANG.

Her body curls around the shot, as she falls in front of Poe.

“NO! BEEBEE!” Hux screams and runs to her, throwing down his smoking pistol.

Poe drops his unused gun as he catches her, she falls limp in his arms. A gaping wound in her chest is spilling blood at an alarming rate. Rey rushes to Poe’s side, as he kneels. 

“No, no, no! God! Beebee!” Hux is sobbing as Poe passes her to him. 

Poe and Hux support her together, holding her limp form. All the blood is draining from her face, she’s shaking and pale. Red drips from her mouth as she looks upon her brother.

“Why did you do that?” Hux chokes through his tears.

“So that you would listen.” She winces. A single tear travels the length of her cheek, she reaches up to touch his face.

Poe and Rey watch, shocked and tear stricken, unable to speak as they watch the exchange.

Hux brushes her brow, weeping, shaking his head. “Beebee...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Armi….” Her voice is weak, as the wind howls through the grass, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my sister.” He whispers.

“I wish...this wasn’t...me dying...but, just...us spending time together.” She smiles, as her lungs catch around the wound.

“Me too.” He’s brushing her cheek, holding her close.

Their eyes exchange meanings, no words are needed between siblings. He cradles her as tears fall freely. Her breathing slows.

“Poe.” She reaches for him.

“I’m here.” He takes her hand, squeezing it gently.

“Will you....sing for me...until...I’m sleeping?” Her words are jagged and slurred as she’s fading.

“Yes.” He takes a deep breath, wiping his tears.

Rey reaches to brush Beebees forehead as Poe begins to sing.

“ _Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart,”_

His voice is strong even through tears, the rich tenor carries on wind filling the fields and the cove below with a sweet sound.

_“Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art,”_

Beebee looks at her brother and smiles. He whispers to her, “Please forgive me.”

“Always.” She breaths, stroking his cheek.

“ _Thou my best Thought, by day or by night._ ”

Rey carries the harmony, her voice swelling up along with Poe’s. Beebee’s hand slides from Hux’s cheek into her lap. Her breath slows, sputtering once and then it holds still.

_“Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light.”_

Hux joins the last line, his voice thick with tears. He presses his forehead to hers, crying softly.

The echo of their song floats away, carrying a pure soul with it. They don’t know how long they stay like that, holding Beebee and crying. But the sun warms their backs as they huddle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead, let it all out! I can take it! I'm Italian. 
> 
> All screaming/cursing/blaming/hating is accepted! Lol. I love you all and I hope you stick around after this because the ending will prove to tie everything together. I promise!
> 
> One more chapter remains! <3


	18. Epilogue: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the loss of Beebee.
> 
> A surprise visitor has an even more surprising gift for Poe and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!  
> I promised a happy ending! I have had this ending in my sight for the entire duration of the writing process. I am so excited to finally share it!
> 
> In regards to the death in the previous chapter, I know that it was a lot to handle, and very tragic, but I hope that this ending will show my reasons for why that death was necessary. Sometimes, tragic things have to happen in order for characters to grow. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> -lots of joy  
> -implied sexy times
> 
> A big thank you to DamereyDaily2020 for the Prompt! This was so fun to write!  
> Prompt for March 23rd:  
> "Our fates are sealed. But I think we have one move left: We can try."

September 9th, 1790

The afternoon sun crackles on the grass in interesting patterns. Poe and Rey are digging up potatoes in the garden when they hear the distance clopping of a horse. 

The last wisps of summer are fading as the days are already growing shorter. It’s been a month since the loss of Beebee. There was a funeral, which was well attended, she was favored by all of Yavin.

The past month has been peaceful, no word from Hux, no more threats either. In fact, they haven’t heard any news of him from any of their acquaintances either.

Rey stands, wiping her hands on her apron, stretching her back. Her eyes squint to make out the form approaching on horseback at a slow trot.

Poe recognizes him first, standing slowly, next to Rey, straightening his brown waistcoat.

“It’s Hux, stay here, I’ll see what he wants.” He kisses her cheek and walks around the potato patch towards the man dismounting from his horse.

“No, I’m coming too.” She marches after him.

The pair wait in front of the house, Poe keeps his arm firmly around Rey’s waist.

Hux isn’t wearing his usual black suit, nor is his hair slicked back. Instead, errant pieces fall forward or fly in the breeze. His eyes are puffy, and his clothing is plain and brown toned, a sharp contrast to his usual garb. His stride isn’t arrogant, he shoulders curl slightly, as he walks forward, holding an envelope in his hands. He stops a few feet in front of them.

He fidgets with the parcel, his hands shake slightly, he won’t meet their eyes.

“I...I…” His words trail off, silent tears appear on his cheeks.

Poe and Rey glance sidelong at each other, confusion filling them. The air surrounding Hux isn’t threatening, it’s something else. They wait silently, as he collects himself.

Drying his tears, and smoothing his waistcoat, he begins to speak, haltingly. “I’m...leaving...England.” He gestures to his horse, laden with a few small travel bags.

“...There’s nothing here for me anymore...without Beebee…” He shifts his weight, turning over the envelope in his hands, he takes a deep breath, his voice finding strength, “I’m leaving everything to you; the estate, the mansion, my earnings, my investments--”

“What!?” Rey is shocked at his words, her mouth hangs open.

“Please don’t interrupt.” He purses his lips, rolling his eyes, momentarily before continuing.

Rey’s mouth snaps shut. Poe raises his eyebrows, there’s a smiling curling in the corner of his lips.

“I have assembled all the necessary documents,” Hux gestures with the envelope, “My solicitor will help you. Then there is the matter of your inheritance. You will find your birth certificate enclosed and all the materials you will need to claim what is rightfully yours.” He holds the parcel out to Rey, he’s still trembling, fresh tears spill on to his face.

Rey can barely speak, she is flooded with emotions she never thought she would associate with this man. This isn’t the Hux she remembers. She finds herself crying as she accepts the papers, gingerly taking the package in her hands. Poe is crying too, as he rubs her back.

“Why are you doing this?” Rey asks, wiping her face.

“It’s what Beebee would have wanted.” Hux meets her eyes, they exchange a small smile. “I know that none of this makes up for the things I’ve done to you, to both of you,” He looks at Poe, “But I promise to leave you in peace, and maybe I’ll find a way to make Beebee proud.”

These words only make Rey’s tears flow harder, she’s overflowing with gratitude and relief, an unbelievable and miraculous combination. There’s a stretch of silence as both sides collect themselves and smooth their breathing. 

“Thank you.” Rey’s voice is weak with emotion. Then she does something she never thought she would do: she extends her hand to Hux. He takes it, clasping gently, giving a small bow.

Poe offers his hand next, Hux takes it, it’s a firm handshake, but not like the death grip he remembers from months earlier.

“Where will you go?” Poe asks.

“America, and then hopefully I’ll see the world.” Hux’s eyes are bright with excitement.

“We wish you well on your travels.” Poe adds, as Hux turns toward his horse.

“Thank you.” He replies with a nod. “Oh, I almost forgot!” turning back to Poe and Rey, walking backwards, he says, “I’ve released your father of his debts, he should be home within the hour.” He mounts his horse, spurring it to move.

Rey gasps, smiling, a laugh and sob escaping her throat. She has to clutch Poe to steady herself.

“Wait!” She calls, running a few paces to catch up to his horse. He pulls the reigns to stall the horse, turning to face her. “Will you write to us? To let us know how you are?”

“I suppose.” Hux rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Good bye, Rey,” He nods and turns his horse down the lane, away from the house.

“Good bye!” She calls.

Poe comes to stand beside her, lightly taking her waist with one hand and waves goodbye to Hux with the other. They watch for a while as his horse disappears in the distance.

Rey turns to him, she laughs suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck. “Can you believe it?”

“No I can’t!” He laughs with her, pressing her close.

“What will we do with all that money?” She squeals into his shoulder; Poe is spinning her around before he sets her gently on her feet. 

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her sweetly. “Anything, Everything!” He breaths, resting his forehead against hers.

“I think we should save it, we’re going to need it....” Rey bites her lip, her eyes narrow mischievously, she rests her hands on his broad chest.

Poe’s eyebrows knit together as he tries to read her face. “Mrs. Dameron, have you been keeping secrets?” He nuzzles her nose, stroking his thumbs along her cheeks.

Rey gently takes one of his hands and places it on her abdomen. 

Poe sucks in a sharp breath, “Rey?...are you...on the nest?” He can hardly breath.

“Mhm.” She smiles coyly, covering his hand in both of hers.

He gasp-laughs as his eyes soften and he takes her in his arms and peppers her face with kisses.

He fears he might swallow her whole because his mouth is so eager. She laughs and sighs against his lips; nothing but joy filling their hearts as things quickly escalate. 

They collapse on the ground, forgetting where they are, as the frenzy ensues. Rey tugs on his waistcoat until the buttons rip off, she doesn’t care that she’ll have to sew them back on later. Poe is hiking up her dress, gliding his hands along her silken thighs. 

His lips travel the well known path of her jaw and neck, drawing shivers and sighs from her throat. The kissing only pauses momentarily for Rey to rip his shirt off, it actually rips, the sound causing her to growl.

“BOTH OF YOU INSIDE! RIGHT NOW! JUDAS! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!” Leia bellows, coming around the house carrying a basket of eggs.

There’s wild giggles as they grab their shredded clothing and run inside, past a glowering Leia, who is somehow grinning under her scowl. She throws an egg after them, it misses its mark and lands squarely on the front door, painting it with yellow threads of oozing yoke. 

* * *

_ June 1st, 1810 _

_ Dear Godfather, _

_ I am to be married! Can you believe it? I am so completely happy! You’ll never guess to who, It’s the Calrissian boy! Thomas! _

_ I am actually drunk with love, I never thought I could love another person as much as I love this man. There are no words for my excitement for the future. I will be Bethany Calrissian! Has a ring to it, don’t you think? _

_ The wedding will be on July 18th, will you be able to make it? I can’t imagine not having you there. _

_ I received your gift from Italy, I’ve been wearing my silk scarf every day. Little Shara wears hers around her head. She tries to copy the style you showed us, the way people wear it in Arabia, but her little hands can’t quite master it so it looks like a potato on her head. We had a good laugh. _

_ Mama and Papa celebrated their 21st anniversary a few weeks ago. They decided to spend the whole day in bed, because they are disgusting animals. So it was up to me to entertain my siblings, I took Shara and Kes for a sail on the ocean, it was a lovely sunny day. We had sandwiches on the water, I even snuck a bottle of port out of the house for good measure. _

_ That’s all for now, _

_ All my love, _

_ Beebee Dameron _

* * *

_ June 29th 1810 _

_ Dear Beebee, _

_ Of course I will be there! I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world! I am so uncontrollably happy for you! _

_ I knew it was Thomas, you’ve spoken of him often enough, and nauseatingly so. I jest!  _

_ I always knew he would be the perfect fit for you. He treats you with honor and respect, I would expect nothing less from the man who marries my Goddaughter. If I get so much as a whiff of any trouble he causes you, I will be breaking his kneecaps, with or without your permission. (I jest again, can’t help myself.) _

_ I am glad to hear your younger sister and brother are well. I love to read about your adventures with them. It always lightens my heart to read the silly and sweet things you do together. _

_ Give my best to your parents. I’m not surprised they spent the whole day of their anniversary in bed, they deserve every happiness. _

_ I look forward to seeing you in a few short weeks. I am finishing up my tour of Spain, I’ve just returned to town after hiking the Picos de Europa. You would have loved it! Beautiful mountains and the deepest caves in all of Europe, it was stunning. Though now I resemble a caveman, my hair is so long I can tie it up on top of my head, I look rather like a pony, you’ll laugh when you see me. _

_ That’s all I can write for now, for I must go shave my scruffy face so I can be presentable at your glorious wedding.  _

_ All my love, _

_ Armitage _

* * *

April 28th 1791

The air is filled with silent awe, as Rey cradles their precious bundle close to her chest. Joy and pride swell in her heart at the sweet coos and gurgles of the little one; the pain of labor already fading, being replaced rapidly with a fierce love.

Poe sits beside her, on the bed, his arms wrapped neatly around her and the baby. He rests his chin on her shoulder; silent tears marking his joy.

A tiny hand curls around his finger in greeting, he leans down to kiss it, his heart overflowing.

“What shall we name her?” Rey whispers, turning to face Poe.

He smiles, catching her lips in a sweet kiss before answering. “Bethany?” he whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

“That’s perfect.” Rey smiles. 

Bethany chooses that moment to let out a wail, her arrival into the world had been a fifteen hour laborious event both for her and for Rey.

“Sssh, it’s alright dear.” Rey rocks her gently, trying to soothe her to no avail. Small cries fill the room. Bethany’s cloth diaper has already been changed, and she’s just been fed, yet she howls. “Poe, try singing.” Rey urges. 

Poe gently brushes Bethany’s forehead as he begins to sing…

_ “ _ _ Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart,” _

His voice is soft and low, the sweet melody fills the room; painful cries begin transforming into contended coos.

_ “Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art,” _

The rich tenor of Poe’s voice rises up, growing stronger. Bethany scrunches her nose at the swell of sound, letting out a curious gurgle, causing Rey to laugh softly.

_ "Thou my best thought, by day or by night,” _

A small hand wraps about Poe’s finger again, his other hand rubs Rey’s shoulder. He leans into Rey’s ear to plant a kiss and sing the last line.

_ “Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light.” _

Bethany is quiet again, she squeezes Poe’s finger, with surprising strength, giving her silent approval of the melody as she drifts off to sleep against Rey’s chest.

“We love you, little one.” Rey whispers, resting her head against Poe.

“And I love  _ you _ .” He turns to face Rey, lovingly holding her gaze.

He leans in to kiss her sweetly, gently holding her cheek. 

* * *

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love and support I received throughout this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am so sad to end this one, it's been close to my heart. This is bittersweet for me!
> 
> I'm going to rest up, take a few days and then jump back in to writing. Nothing brings me more joy!
> 
> I love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> All comments accepted and appreciated, especially with the changes to A03, every little bit helps!


End file.
